


Galatea

by Eienias20



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, She's my fave, her tower scene had me screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: A story following the growing relationship of Professor Byleth Eisner and Ingrid Brandl Galatea.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Saying Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally separate oneshots (Saying Hello, Moving Houses, Holding Hands) but now they've all been merged together as one story (Galatea) instead of a series, so if you've read all three of those, they're here but so is a new one: Fighting Together.

Garreg Mach Monastery. Everything about this place was so different from what Byleth was used too, the towering structures all around him, the people walking through the halls and talking to one another, the atmosphere was a far cry from the battlefields, taverns and inns that made up almost every day of his life as a mercenary. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit intimidated.

However, as his father always told him, mercenaries are meant to be adaptable and so with a deep breath and intense focus he began to take in as much of his surroundings as he could, familiarizing himself with the layout of the monastery, taking in every person he saw to make note of who belongs where and who frequented what. It was only the first day but if he kept this up, he'd be able to establish schedules and patterns and that always made him feel more comfortable. Knowing.

As he continued walking about, he passed by the Officers Academy. He had been told to speak to the respective house leaders and so he did: Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude in that order. They told him about the Monastery, about themselves and about the students in their respective classes.

Upon returning to the Archbishop he had made his choice, he was going to lead the Black Eagles for the academic year. Following that, he was left to his own devices so he decided to continue wandering through the Monastery. Getting lost before classes began? That was the last thing he needed.

_"You do have to admit. A teacher getting lost and arriving late to his first class? Wouldn't that be quite a sight?"_

Sothis laughed, Byleth could only sigh before he continued his casual walk through the halls. As he examined his surroundings, he saw Edelgard standing in a field with Caspar and Petra. The three seemed to be discussing something and they all had training weapons in their hands. That's when he remembered that there would be a small mock battle soon, no doubt they'd been training hard for it even before he arrived.

As he continued on his way he came upon a far less populated section of the school grounds. The few people who were around were tending to the plants or speaking lowly to each other, none of them paid any attention to him. He liked that.

That was when he saw her. One of the Blue Lion students was standing in the grass all by herself and swinging about a training lance.

Crossing his arms, Byleth watched her movements with interest. His strength was in his swordplay but he could at least recognize and appreciate the skill it took to handle other weapons and the student before him was clearly well trained with the weapon in her hands.

Each move was precise and there was quite some strength behind the strikes. With a nod he decided to approach.

The girl seemed to sense him approaching, her training movements stopped as she turned to see him. There was surprise in her eyes.

"You...didn't you just come by the Blue Lions classroom? Are you a new student?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Ah...then, what are you doing here? Serving the Monastery?"

"No. I was just watching you train."

The girl tilted her head.

"Watching me train?"

Byleth tapped his chin before noticing several more training weapons on the ground. Without much more thought he bent down and picked one up.

"Wouldn't it be better to train with someone?"

There was a curious look in her eyes as she evaluated him.

"It would be...unfortunately Sylvain has a tendency to get on my nerves so I'd rather train on my own. Ah. I'm Ingrid by the way, daughter of Count Galatea from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

Sticking her weapon into the ground she held her hand out, Byleth taking it and offering a single shake.

"Byleth."

He watched her crack a smile before laughing, which then gave him some peculiar feeling.

"Sorry I just...with all the titles and such that I'm used to hearing around here that was a nice change of pace. Byleth. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ingrid."

Byleth took a few steps back from her and moved into a fighting stance with the training lance.

"Oh...you were serious?"

"Do you not want to?"

Ingrid thought for a moment before deciding, why not? Training with an actual opponent was always more rewarding than doing so alone. Dropping into her stance she nodded.

The pair watched each other for a few moments before Byleth charged forward, his lance was quick and strong, Ingrid blocked his opening blows with relative ease but each one still managed to push her back significantly.

As she continued to block and now evade she noticed that his movements were easy to read. Clearly he wasn't as practiced with a lance as she was, so she began to make her move.

Every time Byleth swung his lance around and attempted to strike her, she bounced the weapon away with her own. This caused Byleth to pull back and move away as he regained his footing and his grip on his weapon.

The wooden training weapons clashed with one another, the sounds of the impacts filling the area as the pair continued their spar.

Ingrid realized rather quickly that Byleth seemed to be learning on the fly. It took less than a minute for her to see that he was using her own moves against her. Shaking her head she changed up her approach, no one knew her movements better than she did.

Not only was she avoiding Byleth's strikes but now she landed a few of her own on his chest. Taking a few steps back, Byleth nodded before charging in again.

Block. Block. Dodge. It was easy enough for Ingrid, at least she thought so. She went for a block only for Byleth to switch his weapon from one hand to another and strike her lower unprotected torso. The blow was heavy, causing Ingrid to buckle and stumble away.

Byleth's movements came to a stop as Ingrid struggled to catch her breath.

"Ouch."

"Was that too hard?"

Byleth looked to his weapon and thought his actions through once more. Seems he was too used to the life and death situations he and Jeralt found themselves in and as such, he put all his strength into his strike. Looking at Ingrid's face he could tell she wasn't taking it well.

"Sorry."

Shaking her head she lowered herself to the ground on one knee and rubbed her no doubt bruised torso.

"No...it's fine...thank you, Byleth."

Stepping closer he took a vulnerary out of his satchel and handed it to her. Ingrid smiled and thanked him before taking it.

" _Is this your idea of a first impression? Make a girl laugh and smile and then strike her body with all the might you can muster? What a gentleman."_

"I didn't mean to."

" _Well you did!"_

"What did you say?"

Byleth looked to Ingrid to see she was confused. It was only then that he realized he was speaking aloud.

"I'm sorry."

Chuckling, Ingrid struggled back to her feet.

"It's fine. It was a good learning experience for the mock battle."

It was just then that Byleth realized he chose to instruct the Black Eagles yet he gave a lesson to one of the Blue Lions.

" _Fool."_

He sure felt like it.

"I hope to see you around, Byleth and I hope to spar with you again."

The man nodded as the bells began to ring. Ingrid gave Byleth one last smile before retrieving her training weapons and running off, stopping to yell something back.

"You can keep that one! For next time!"

With a wide smile, she resumed running back towards her classroom.

Byleth looked to the wooden training lance she had left him, the barest hint of a smile formed on his face as he looked the weapon over.

* * *

"...and the winner of the Great Tree Moon mock battle is...the Black Eagles!"

With Jeralt's announcement, the class cheered at their victory. Most of the class. Hubert and Edelgard turned to Byleth, the house leader simply smiled and offered thanks while Hubert was quick to turn his attention elsewhere.

Byleth's eyes wandered to the other classes, they all seemed pretty upbeat even with the tired expressions they wore. He could see Dimitri and Hanneman discussing something, perhaps devising a new strategy? Or discussing future training specifications.

The Golden Deer meanwhile, seemed to have lost all interest in the combat as Claude was saying something Byleth assumed was funny given everyone around, Manuela included, was laughing.

"She really floored me...I wasn't expecting it…"

Byleth turned back to Caspar who was talking with Petra.

"Floored? I'm not quite understanding."

"I mean she beat me, hard. Ingrid, from the Blue Lions."

Petra tapped her chin before nodding.

"Ah yes! She was having much strength!"

Byleth looked back to the Blue Lions where he saw Ingrid talking with Mercedes. She took to the fight with fervor and was able to beat Caspar into submission quite flawlessly. She then proceeded to give Petra a hard time, Byleth wanted to step in but he didn't think it fair since he was the one who had given her that unintended lesson. She took far more from it than he expected. Even as she pushed Petra back, Byleth found he didn't need to act as Edelgard was closer and she was able to knock Ingrid out of the competition.

It didn't take long for Ingrid to look in Byleth's direction. There was some surprise and realization in her face, the same as when Byleth first revealed to the Black Eagles that he would be their Professor.

Ingrid raised one of her hands and waved, a gentle smile on her face.

With a nod, Byleth waved back.

Hearing his students calling for him, Byleth returned his attention to the Black Eagles before the group began heading back to the Monastery with Jeralt in the lead.

As they walked through the forest, the other Houses began to follow. Byleth decided to take what he saw from his students during this mock battle and use that to determine how his first lessons would go.

As he planned the training regiments in his head he couldn't help but recall the training weapon Ingrid left with him. If she could learn so much from him after one brief spar, who knows how much a full training day could do? The thought of it had him looking forward to that day.

* * *

A few days after the mock battle, Byleth found himself on a bench outside in the early morning hours. With a quill in one hand, he was deep into writing his lesson plans, given the composition of the Black Eagles he had many different ideas with who should specialize in what and who should partner with who. There were many possibilities for strong bonds and that would make future battles proceed far more smoothly.

"Byleth...my apologies. Professor."

Looking up, he spotted Ingrid.

"Hello."

She looked him over.

"I never would have expected you to be a new Professor. You're so young."

"It wasn't exactly planned."

With a sigh, Ingrid bowed her head.

"I apologize. If I had known you were the Black Eagles Professor I wouldn't have accepted your offer to spar."

Byleth shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. I chose to teach the Black Eagles mere minutes before our spar...speaking of, are you here for another lesson?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

Byleth stood up and looked around, noting that there was no one else around given how early it was. He then looked to Ingrid and gestured at his face.

"Huh?"

With his thumb he wiped the corner of his lip. Ingrid gasped as she quickly did that, realizing that there were indeed crumbs on her face from breakfast. She quickly apologized and bowed once more, Byleth felt...amused...at the situation.

"My room isn't far, I can get the lance you left with me and we can have a quick round. I don't mind."

Ingrid thought for a few moments. It wasn't against the rules especially when one considered that Professors were allowed to call on students from other houses to assist with missions and assignments, so what harm could it do?

With a nod, Ingrid took a few steps back while Byleth went to his room and returned mere minutes later with the training lance.

" _Seems she had her own on her this whole time! Quite the eager learner she is."_

Byleth agreed as he took up his stance, Ingrid doing the same.

Some part of Byleth couldn't help but enjoy this, while all the rules that went with teaching and living here at the Monastery were still so foreign to him, being able to spar, train and exercise with those who desired that experience was a welcome breath of familiarity to him.

With a nod, he advanced, Ingrid doing the same and so their weapons clashed.


	2. Moving Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost item in hand, Byleth approaches Ingrid. After weeks of training and sparring together despite being of a different house, Ingrid asks something of Byleth.

In the fields away from Garreg Mach Monastery, the Black Eagles found themselves enjoying some free time. The weeks have been full of hard lessons and harder missions from the Archbishop so Byleth decided they take this week off and enjoy some time away from the Monastery.

The group wasn't sure what to do with their free time until Ferdinand and Petra suggested they all attempt to ride mounts, horses and pegasi to be specific, and so the class headed out to participate. Most of them.

Byleth watched as Petra flew high in the sky with Caspar riding behind her, yelling in amazement and possibly a little fear. Hearing something like a groan, Byleth turned to Hubert. Normally stoic and calculating, he seemed...concerned.

"Hubert?"

"It's nothing Professor…"

Byleth searched Hubert's face, his eyes were focused on the pegasus overhead and quite a few emotions were in conflict with one another.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Tell anyone and I'll have you dealt with."

Byleth nodded, there's the Hubert he's come to know. Byleth's gaze then moved to the other Black Eagles, Ferdinand was inviting Bernadetta to ride on the horse with him, she seemed concerned. Dorothea came up behind her and offered some words of encouragement. Seeing them work together never failed to make Byleth feel...proud. At least that's what he assumed he was feeling. It was strange.

"Professor, if I may."

"Yes, Hubert?"

"It seems someone else had used this field not long ago, while scouting the area I found this. It doesn't belong to anyone in the class."

Hubert held a bag out to Byleth, tilting his head the Professor took it and looked inside to see horseshoes. Pegasus horseshoes.

Without a second thought he spoke.

"These belong to Ingrid."

Hubert made a sound, was he impressed? Byleth wasn't sure.

"What are the odds of that?"

Byleth looked to Hubert to see the man was in deep thought about something.

"You know, Professor. It has come to my attention that you spend quite a lot of time with Count Galatea's daughter."

"We're friends."

"I assumed as much...I do hope you remember to put your class first."

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"I always do."

"Of course…"

After a few moments, Byleth realized something.

"You've seen me training with her."

"Yes. I keep my eyes on you. I'm sure you're aware. It's always very early in the morning...you know Professor you wouldn't have to sneak around if she just joined our class."

Hubert noticed Byleth became confused.

"If a student so desires it, they can switch classes. All that is required is for their current professor to approve. Given how often you train with her and invite her onto our missions...I'm merely suggesting."

"It's a good suggestion…"

Byleth thought this over and he did like the idea. First thing was first though, attaching the bag of horseshoes to his belt he turned to leave.

"Keep an eye on everyone Hubert, I'll be back when I can be."

"Of course, Professor."

With that, Byleth began his walk back towards the Monastery as a horse charged past him, a confident Ferdinand calling out all the while. Byleth could see Bernadetta desperately holding onto him, he wished them luck before picking up his pace.

* * *

At the Monastery, Byleth found Ingrid rather quickly. Around this time she preferred to train on her own, just like the day that they met.

"It helps me focus and I enjoy the privacy."

She had told him once. He reminded her that sparring with someone was much more beneficial for growth and she agreed but training alone was less about overall gains and something she did to clear her mind.

" _You always find some excuse to see this girl, don't you?"_

"I'm bringing her something she lost. How is that an excuse?"

" _Pah! You know I'm not referring to returning her property. Just like that dark boy Hubert said, you and she meet regularly to train. You seem to keep forgetting that she isn't in your class."_

Byleth shrugged.

"No one has told me stop yet."

" _I figured it would be assumed."_

"...if what Hubert said is true, then one simple request could make this all easier."

Sothis didn't reply and so Byleth waited in silence until Ingrid's exercises reached their natural conclusion. The young woman wiped her forward before turning around, spotting Byleth she gasped, a large smile forming on her face.

Byleth felt something in his chest, something sudden. Just as quickly as he felt it, it was gone. Ingrid approached him, placing her training lance aside and rubbing her hands on her skirt before holding one out.

"Hello, By...Professor."

Byleth shook her hand as she gave him a curious look.

"I haven't seen any of the Black Eagles all day, where are they?"

"Riding and flying activities outside the Monastery."

"Training?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Not really, they suggested it and it'd be good to see if any of them have any interest or hidden skills. Who knows?"

Ingrid sighed.

"That sounds like fun."

Byleth tilted his head, Ingrid thinking about how to explain.

"Professor Hanneman is great...he has a lot of experience on horseback but none with flight and so our lessons, well...we don't have many…"

"You want to become a pegasus knight? Correct?"

She smiled, a slight blush on her face.

"You remembered."

Byleth nodded.

"Of course. Even if you didn't tell me, you like to look up at the sky and watch the pegasus fly by after our training sessions."

"I suppose it is quite obvious when you put it like that."

After some internal nagging from Sothis, Byleth took a small bag off his waist and held it out to Ingrid.

"I believe this is yours."

Taking the bag, she opened it up and sighed in relief.

"I've been wondering where I left these. Thank you so much, Professor."

Byleth shook his head.

"It was nothing…"

He then gestured at the bag in Ingrid's hands.

"Are those for a pegasus that you have? I don't think I ever asked if you owned one.

She shook her head.

"I would love to but...my family, we're quite poor and as much as I've always wanted to fly, I knew full well that we could never afford one. I make do with borrowing the mounts from the stables when I'm able."

She held the bag up.

"I save money at every opportunity and I don't really indulge in anything extraneous. However, I do hope to own a pegasus that is only mine one day. Until then I've been purchasing the horseshoes one at a time and as you can see I've got two so far."

"Halfway there."

"Yes. These are rather important...I feel like such a fool for misplacing them. I can't thank you enough, Professor."

Byleth continued to watch her, some thought entered his head and without warning, he let it out.

"I preferred it when you called me Byleth."

Ingrid tried to respond but wasn't sure what to say. Shaking her head she looked to the man before her.

"That's hardly proper, Professor."

Byleth shrugged.

"We're friends right?"

"We are...but don't your students call you Professor?"

Byleth thought of the Black Eagles, nodding. Of course they do. Everyone does. He simply wanted Ingrid to call him by his name. That's all.

"I should get back to my training...no, first I should put these back in my room. Can't risk losing them again!"

Turning she walked over to her weapon and picked it up. Byleth watched as she stood in place, her hand tightened its grip on the bag containing her precious horseshoes.

Was there something else she wanted to say?

" _Didn't you want to ask her something yourself? I'd suggest to cease with all the staring and open your mouth."_

Of course he wanted to, but even without seeing her face he could tell she had something on her mind and he'd prefer she express herself first, the last thing he wanted was to interrupt.

Before either of them decided on speaking, a pegasus flew overhead. Ingrid looked up at it, Byleth following her gaze, both of them watched as the creature flew off into the sky, Ingrid turned around once more.

"There's actually something I've been wanting to speak to you about, Professor."

Byleth tilted his head as Ingrid approached him again.

"We meet quite often for our sparring sessions and my skills have improved greatly thanks to them...I see you so often that sometimes I feel like I'm part of your class."

She smiled.

"Well. I want to be a part of your class. Officially. I know it's sudden but it would mean a lot to me, Professor."

Byleth continued to watch her.

"I learn a lot from all of our encounters but somehow it's still never enough. I'd like to have more opportunities to learn from you and being in another class makes it especially challenging...so…"

Byleth nodded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Ingrid gasped, joy filling her features.

"Really?"

"Yes. The idea of having you in my class? I like it. Very much."

Eyes bright and wide, Ingrid bowed her head.

"Thank you, Professor! I look forward to studying under you."

She couldn't help but laugh, she was excited and looking forward to it.

"I promise to be extra diligent with all my studies. You won't regret this and thank you so much for the opportunity."

Byleth shook his head.

"I know exactly how hard you'll work, Ingrid. I've seen it myself plenty of times already."

Tapping his chin, he had an idea.

"Why don't you come along right now and join our class out in the field? Take part in our horse and pegasus activities."

"Right now?"

"Unless you have plans."

Ingrid shook her head.

"None!"

Byleth nodded and turned to lead the way.

"A-actually. I really should drop these horseshoes back at my room first."

Ingrid began heading back, Byleth following shortly after.

"Professor, you don't need to-"

"I want to."

With a smile and a nod she continued on her way, Byleth close behind.

"Thank you once more, Professor."

"No need. Thank you for accepting."

Ingrid laughed at that, she'd never pass on this opportunity for so many reasons.

* * *

Out in the field once more, Byleth approached his class as they continued to laugh and enjoy the day. Ingrid followed right behind, watching as Byleth waved at Edelgard, who seemed curious about the Blue Lion student behind him.

"My teacher, is Ingrid joining us for another mission?"

"Yes and no."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"She has officially transferred from the Blue Lions to the Black Eagles."

Edelgard seemed surprised, her gaze moved to Ingrid and she smiled.

"Well then, as house leader it is my duty to welcome you to the Black Eagles, Ingrid."

Edelgard held her hand out, Ingrid bowed to her before reaching out and shaking hands.

"I'm happy to be here."

"If I may be so blunt, you already seemed to be one of us with how often Byleth called on you for aid. To say nothing of Felix and Leonie."

Ingrid chuckled as Byleth shrugged once more.

"It's true I approach Ingrid and Felix but Leonie is the one who asks me."

"Of course, my teacher."

Edelgard finished with a smile. Ingrid moved past the pair to see the other Black Eagles talking amongst each other and the proud pegasus behind Petra.

Byleth stood in place as Edelgard put a hand on Ingrid's shoulder. The pair exchanged a few more words before moving towards the gathered students, Edelgard calling for their attention and explaining the situation.

As the rest of the Black Eagles welcomed Ingrid, she looked back at Byleth briefly, smiling.

As customary for their greetings, Byleth raised one of his hands and offered a small wave, Ingrid returning it before looking to the others once more.

Byleth continued to stand in place, crossing his arms as Ingrid got onto the pegasus, Dorothea jumping at the chance to ride with her. He did not miss the immense joy in Ingrid's expression as she gave her mount its commands and shot off into the sky.

Byleth felt his lips twitch, a smile now adorning his face as he watched Ingrid fly high and free in the skies above.


	3. Fighting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day filled with fishing and fighting, both things Byleth enjoys doing alongside Ingrid.

The afternoon sun bathed its light on Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth found himself at the fishing pond, casting his line into the water as he's done many times on his own or with his father. Today he had a different companion.

Next to him stood Ingrid, fishing rod in hand, eagerly waiting for a bite. He slowly turned to her, watching her expressions, the concentration, the excitement. He wasn't aware how long he was staring at her until-

"Professor. Is there something on my face?"

He felt something in his chest, very faint, once it faded he simply shook his head.

"Not this time."

Ingrid sighed, recalling the time she had approached him with food stuck to her face.

"I don't think anyone would look to you and see such a humorous individual."

"I'm just being honest."

Ingrid gave him a look, she seemed to doubt that in some way, but the playful smile on her face said otherwise. Feeling a tug, Byleth began to reel in and pull, it didn't take long for him to pull the catch from the water. He tilted his head as he examined the fish, it wasn't that big but it would do. Turning he dropped it into the basket.

"You're out here quite a lot, Professor."

He nodded.

"It's peaceful."

There was a pull on Ingrid's line, Byleth watched her, the technique she used and the fact that she stuck her tongue out as she focused. That same sensation in his chest came back as she pulled the fish from the water.

"Yes!"

Dropping it in the basket she looked to Byleth.

"What?"

He could only shake his head.

"Not many people I fish with are as into it as you are."

"Why wouldn't I be? Just the thought of what dishes one could make with all these fish is enough to have me salivating. They say fish that you catch yourself tastes even better, how could I resist that?"

Byleth felt his lips twitch, a faint smile as he cast his line, Ingrid doing the same.

"I've seen you fish with Jeralt of course...but also Alois and Leonie."

"Leonie is very good at it...Alois…"

Byleth trailed off, Ingrid laughing. The man was far too loud for something as calm as fishing but he was always trying his best. Sometimes he'd ask Jeralt for pointers and the man would do his best to help him.

Ingrid looked over to Byleth, she saw his concentration and how he eagerly awaited his next bite. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed...happy? Content? She wasn't sure what it was but there was some trace of emotion in his face, it was very interesting.

So much so she didn't realize something was pulling on her rod.

"Ingrid."

Jumping she turned to the rod in her hands and began to pull only for whatever she hooked to pull back.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ingrid called as she planted herself firm on the ground and put all her strength into reeling and pulling. Abandoning his rod, Byleth joined her in puling, whatever she hooked was very big and very determined.

With one massive heave, Ingrid managed to pull the fish free, water shooting up all over as it landed on the deck near them. Her final pull however, caused her to stumble back into Byleth and the pair fell onto the ground.

Ingrid looked to the Professor whose eyes were on her, both doused in water from the fish, she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Byleth felt himself smile, this time he was certain. Seeing Ingrid so happy made him happy as well.

" _You're so soft."_

Byleth looked over to the fish, quickly his hand shot out and caught it just before it flopped into the water. Putting it in the closest basket he looked back at Ingrid.

She only then realized they were still lying on the ground, together. Byleth's arm was around her waist and she felt so warm. That warmth reached her cheeks as she sat up, Byleth doing the same.

"Thank you for your help, Professor."

"I don't think you needed it. But you're welcome."

Byleth stood up, holding his hand out to Ingrid who took hold of it so he could help her up. Nodding to one another they placed their rods with the rest of them on the dock and picked up their baskets.

Ingrid began to think aloud of what dishes she wanted to make with the fish, Byleth liked the sound of all of her ideas.

"Ah, Professor!"

Coming to a halt, Byleth turned as the ever faithful Gatekeeper approached.

"I was hoping you'd still be close by."

"Did you need something?"

He nodded.

"Some merchants who left this morning just came back. It seems a band of looters attacked their caravan near Magdred Way. They lost a lot of their cargo and were hoping for someone to go out and get it back. I volunteered your services if that's alright."

Byleth nodded.

"No problem."

He turned to Ingrid and gave her his basket.

"I'll meet with you later, I have to go round up the other Black Eagles."

"Of course, Professor. I'll grab my gear as soon as I drop these off."

With a nod, he took off, Ingrid watching him go.

* * *

A few hours later, the Black Eagles found themselves marching along the path far from Garreg Mach Monastery, heading for Magdred Way. From what additional details Byleth could get from the merchants, the looters emerged from the trees at the side of the road and so it's likely their encampment was in the forest somewhere.

While Byleth greatly enjoyed his fishing time, he knew that this would be a prime opportunity for his class to attain even more real world experience and that the threat was something highly familiar to them.

The class drew ever closer to the site where the merchants were attacked and so Byleth began thinking over how best to initiate combat. His gaze moved to the sun in the sky, night would be falling soon.

"My teacher? Does the time have you concerned?"

Looking to Edelgard, he shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe the night could offer us a great advantage."

Edelgard agreed as he held his hand up and signaled for the group to move off the main road and into the trees. As they all did so, he spared a glance over to Ingrid and Bernadetta having a chat.

It didn't take long for Ingrid to look up and see him, the pair waved to one another before Byleth focused on the path ahead.

As night slowly began to creep in, the Black Eagles slowed their pace. Byleth called Petra over and asked her to scout ahead. With a simple nod she climbed up a tree and began leaping from one to the other until she was out of sight.

Depending on what Petra reported, Byleth would decide on positions and how to proceed, then from there it was all up to them. He had the utmost confidence in them.

" _You should be telling that to them."_

"I'm sure they already know."

He whispered to the voice in his head.

* * *

As night began to creep in, Byleth tapped his fingers along his arm, he knew Petra was more than capable and so he wasn't worried at all. Simply eager to get the job done.

Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder he turned to Ingrid as she held out one of her snacks to him. With a nod he took it and thanked her. While he ate, Petra returned and no worse for well. She told Byleth of a little over a dozen looters camped out not too far, they had archers on watch at both ends of their makeshift camp and were mostly armed with axes. Bringing a hand to his chin, Byleth began to think, looking out over his class.

"Hubert. Think you can get their attention?"

"Hm. Possibly. Am I to attack them from cover?"

"No. That'd put too many eyes on you, I'm sure we can spare one tree for the strategy. Edelgard, Ferdinand, you two backup Hubert. When the enemies come to investigate, take them out. Petra, Bernadetta, in the trees, as they come out into the clear, take them out."

The five of them began to move as Byleth looked to the remaining students.

"Linhardt and Dorothea, split up among the groups, take care of any healing that needs to be done. Caspar, Ingrid, with me. After they move to engage with Hubert, we'll attack them from the side."

Moving to their positions, Byleth lowered himself to one knee, peering through the foliage at a campfire and at least five of the looters. He turned to Caspar who was doing his best not to shout then to Ingrid.

"It's good to have you with us."

"This isn't the first time, Professor."

"No. But it is the first time officially."

She nodded and smiled.

"It is indeed."

Byleth then looked back at Caspar and gave him a thumbs up, the boy grinned in response just as a blast echoed through the trees, one of them falling over. The looters all stood up and turned, both the archers now facing that direction.

Someone called out a warning and six of the looters on the far end took off to investigate. Byleth held one of his hands up, Caspar and Ingrid tightening their grips on their weapons.

As soon as he heard a voice call out followed by a clash of steel, he gave the signal. With a mighty shout, Caspar charged out of cover, the looters turning towards him as he barreled right into one of them, throwing them to the ground.

Standing, Byleth charged right in along with Ingrid, one of the enemies saw her and swung his axe, it was an awkward, unprepared attack that Ingrid easily avoided before running her spear through their body.

The others now focused their attention on the three from the Academy and that was when arrows from Petra and Bernadetta began flying from the trees. One of the looters shouted out to find the source of it as an arrow pierced his skull.

Moving off on his own, Caspar swung his axe with all his might, striking a man in the chest and throwing him to the ground.

Byleth kept close to Ingrid as she advanced on one of the archers, the other tried to snipe her from the side, Byleth stepped in front of the arrow and sliced it out of the air.

Quickly he shot forward and cut through the archer, leaving him for dead as two looters wielding axes now charged on his position.

They were big and clearly strong but like the first one that went for Ingrid, their attacks were uncoordinated. Byleth cast a quick glance to their campfire to see many discarded flasks. Luck seemed to be with them.

He continued to evade their blows until a spear flew overhead and pierced one of the looters. The other was shocked by this attack and turned his attention to Ingrid, allowing Byleth to finish him off as well.

Now looking at Ingrid he saw a man charging at her from behind, thinking quickly he threw his blade at her, Ingrid caught it, spun around and stabbed the man in the chest.

"Professor!"

Hearing Caspar, Byleth turned to see one more man bearing down on him. Quickly, he dove away from the oncoming axe which buried itself into the ground. Rolling to his feet he tore the spear Ingrid had thrown out of the corpse. The looter charged him, Byleth proceeded to block all of his attacks before dodging around the man and stabbing him from behind, the head of the spear piercing his chest.

Tearing the weapon out, Byleth looked to see the last few downed by arrows as well as Dorothea tending to Caspar.

"Linhardt?"

"He's with the others, checking for injuries."

Dorothea stated as Petra and Bernadette dropped from the trees. Edelgard's group emerged from the edge of the forest, Hubert dusted his sleeves though he looked no worse for wear.

Ferdinand rushed past them towards the campfire and began searching for what the looters had stolen from the merchant caravans they intercepted. Edelgard gestured to the makeshift tents which Petra immediately began to search.

Byleth turned back to see Ingrid approaching with his blade in her hands and a smile on her face.

"That was well performed, Professor."

He looked over the spear in his hands before facing her.

"Same to you, Ingrid."

With that he held her spear back out to her, Ingrid taking it as Byleth's hand fell on top of hers. Clearly he was simply going for the hilt yet his hand rested on hers and seemed to make no move to leave.

She looked down at their hands as Byleth pulled away.

"My apologies."

"No need to…"

Shaking her head she held his blade out with enough room for him to take hold of the hilt and sheath it at his side.

Ingrid smiled at him once more as Byleth rounded everyone up and directed them out of the forest with Ferdinand and Petra now carrying the stolen goods that the looters hadn't consumed.

As they left the encampment, Ingrid stepped closer to Byleth.

"How much did they steal exactly?"

Byleth shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The merchants all spoke over each other when they listed out the many things taken from them…"

"Seems they only got through half of the alcohol."

Ferdinand spoke, before shaking his head, the smell clearly didn't sit well with him. Byleth watched as Ingrid tilted her head.

"Half...most bandits, looters and raiders steal for the moment. They seldom have the foresight to-"

Byleth turned upon hearing the familiar sound of an arrow letting loose. Quickly he stepped in front of Ingrid as the projectile struck his shoulder.

Bringing her axe up once more, Edelgard began calling out orders, Ferdinand and Petra dropped the supplies as another wave of looters emerged from the trees roaring and hollering with axes and blades high above their heads.

"Magic!"

Byleth called out leading to Dorothea, Hubert and Linhardt summoning orbs of electricity, darkness and wind then shooting them into the advancing wave of looters. The magic exploded against the front line, brilliant colors flashing in all directions and smoke covering the enemies. While a few dropped dead, more continued to emerge from the smoke to engage the class.

Byleth prepared to charge with his students when Ingrid shoved him aside, a looter shooting from the trees at their side, blade clashing with Ingrid's spear.

Byleth watched as Ingrid held the blade back, her hand shot out and took Byleth's blade out from his sheath, yelling she ran the blade through the looter's lower torso. Dropping his blade in shock, Ingrid was able to finish him off.

" _No time to gawk you fool! Fight!"_

Nodding Byleth pulled the arrow from his arm and threw it to the ground just as Ingrid returned his blade. He saw the determination in her face as she advanced with the rest of the Black Eagles, Byleth following shortly after.

This wave of looters was significantly larger and far more coordinated than their counterparts at the campsite. The sounds of battle echoed through the trees, Byleth heard his students calling for one another and blows landing on both sides of the conflict. Dorothea's lightning flared across the night sky, the flashes of light illuminating the conflict and the dead that stained the forest floor.

Shadows cast from Hubert's magic dragged enemies into the darkness as the occasional wave of light from Linhardt found its way to his exhausted and injured allies.

There was an explosion somewhere in the distance which caused a tree to fall, the Black Eagles dove out of the way as fire began to spew through the darkness.

"Enemy mage! Edelgard!"

With a single nod, Edelgard took off without hesitation, intent on finding and killing them as soon as possible. As always, Ferdinand and Hubert were close behind her while another tree was destroyed by fire and collapsed.

Byleth dove out of the way, rolling to his feet to see Caspar take a blow and fall to the ground, Petra was there immediately, dispatching the foe with ease before pulling Caspar along, Linhardt's magic warding off any pursuers.

Hearing a familiar voice, Byleth looked to see Ingrid taking on two of the looters, exhaustion was clear in her face. Quickly, he charged in and tackled the one behind her to the ground, Ingrid barely noticing as she continued to block the attacks from the other looter.

Just then, he pulled a knife from his belt, Ingrid went to disengage just as the knife cut into her. Crying out in pain she looked up at the looter in rage and slammed her knee into his torso, throwing him off of her.

Taking the time to pull the knife out she groaned once more. Byleth slashed his fallen foe's neck and turned, advancing quickly once more he took hold of Ingrid with one arm and held his blade up with the other, stopping the looter's falling axe with all the might he had left.

Ingrid looked to him briefly before yelling and running her spear through the last looter's chest. Tearing her weapon out she almost fell over, thankfully, Byleth held onto her.

"You alright?"

"Tired."

Hearing a yell, Byleth spun around and tried to step back only to remember Ingrid was right behind him, maintaining his ground he brought his blade up, clashing it with the enemy's.

Quick to react, the looter slashed once more, cutting through Byleth's body. Grunting in pain Byleth focused on defending, clenching his teeth and doing his best to ignore the deep cut.

As the looter prepared to strike once more, a spear sailed through the air and impaled him. Seizing the opportunity, Byleth stepped forward and finished them off.

Moments after the body fell to the ground, so did Byleth, exhausted. Ingrid was at his side immediately.

"Professor!"

"I'm fine...I've taken worse…"

She shook her head.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Quickly, she helped get him over to a tree so he could sit up and regain his strength. Searching through her satchel she found a vulnerary and gave it to him.

"Until Lin or Dorothea can get to you."

Nodding he took it, Ingrid standing at the ready with her spear in case there were any more looters hiding in the trees.

Neither of them were certain how much time had passed before the dwindling sounds of battle finally faded. Confident in their victory, Ingrid moved a few steps away from Byleth and called out for Dorothea or Linhardt.

It didn't take long for Dorothea to appear, she seemed to be deeply concerned with the knife wound Ingrid had only for her attention to be redirected to Byleth.

"Professor!"

Dorothea was then at his side, working her magic on him as Ingrid finally let herself relax, sticking her spear into the ground and lowering herself into a sitting position, relieved.

"Is everyone alright, Dorothea?"

"Of course they are, we're made of far tougher stuff than these looters, large in part thanks to you."

Byleth shook his head before sighing in relief.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Professor."

With a wink she turned and began to attend to Ingrid. As Dorothea spoke to her, Ingrid's gaze found Byleth. He watched as she raised a hand and waved, so he did the same.

With how late it had become, there was talk of making camp but none of them had the supplies for it and most of them wanted nothing more than to sleep in their own beds so the exhaustive march back to Garreg Mach was made.

Reaching the Monastery, Byleth had Petra and Ferdinand leave their supplies with the Gatekeeper who promised to deliver them to the merchants in the morning.

With that, the students began making their way back to their dorms.

"Professor. Thank you."

Looking to Ingrid, Byleth shook his head.

"No need to thank me. Everything I did was expected of me. But thank you for all of your assistance. Having you with us and at my side...I like it."

Ingrid was grateful for the night to cover up whatever color decided to stain her face in that moment.

"Of course, Professor."

She wanted to say more but knew it'd be better not to. She was tired, they both were and the last thing she wanted was to say something improper. Best to sleep it off and regain a hold of herself.

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Ingrid."

The darkness didn't help to make it clear enough, but Ingrid could swear she saw a faint smile on his face before he turned away.

As she began walking towards her room, she remembered both the brief moments when his hand had secured itself on her waist, while they were fishing and then while they were fighting. The way he held her as he raised his blade to defend her from the falling axe. His movements had allowed her to finish off that enemy...but the sensation of his hand, the feelings of that moment.

It was like something out of a storybook. Some tale of true knights, fighting together and the passions that flared in defense of one another's lives. She imagined so many well known heroes and stories as she thought of Byleth once more.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear those images away. Passion. That wasn't it, he was merely protecting her.

However, even as she entered her room and laid down to sleep she couldn't help thinking about that moment.

Fighting alongside the Professor, the trust they each had in one another, enough to give each other their weapons, to protect each other.

Putting a hand on her chest she closed her eyes and listened to the beating of her heart.

* * *

In his room, Byleth sat on his bed, lost in his own thoughts.

" _I beg you to stop thinking about her. You'll never be able to sleep otherwise and you need it. Not to mention you may as well be keeping me up too."_

Byleth apologized before lying down. One last thought of Ingrid bringing a faint smile to his weary face before he closed his eyes.


	4. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance at Garreg Mach was a greatly enjoyable affair, as the hour grows late Byleth makes his way to the Goddess Tower to find Ingrid.

On this peaceful night, with the full and brilliant moon overhead, Garreg Mach Monastery was bathed in a wondrous light. The night could not be calmer and more suited for the annual ball that was taking place all evening.

Students from all the houses celebrated together as was the tradition, many helping themselves to the food or engaging in bright, hopeful conversation. All the while many more continued to liven up the dance floor. Everyone was enjoying the night, staff included who were free from their duties as instructors and could simply enjoy the atmosphere. Everyone was looking forward to what the rest of the year would bring.

Far removed from the celebration, idling in the corner was one very popular Professor. For Byleth, the night had indeed been very eventful. More than he ever expected and much more than he was ever used to.

Living the life of a mercenary with his father and their company meant that there really wasn't much time and definitely not a lot of opportunities to enjoy a ball or a dance or even just attend such a party as this.

Not to say he hadn't seen things like this before, be it the times there jobs were servicing nobles or the many times Jeralt led the company to a local tavern. It was in those taverns that things became quite lively and after the mercs had enough to drink, they danced and partied and often got carried away. Not that Byleth ever joined in the shenanigans himself but he was witness to a grand majority of them.

This party required Byleth learn a new skill and while he wasn't too practiced in dancing which led to his first attempts going...not all that smoothly. He took the time to observe the better dancers around the room and picked up enough to get by and even enough to impress a few of his partners. It was as he was with most things, a quick learner and he found himself with countless opportunities as student after student asked for a dance.

Somehow, it seemed the students of all the houses were satisfied with the time they spent with him or at least he hoped they were. Taking another look around the room he saw that the dancing had changed...slightly. The pairs of students dancing were moving slower and gazing at one another much more...intensely. Byleth knew several students would use the term intimate to describe it.

Searching for the individuals of his own house he found them rather quickly, Ferdinand was of course dancing with a lovely female student. As expected of a noble, he did well on the dance floor and smiled all the while.

Several students were speaking with Edelgard, Hubert was not far off, keeping his eyes on them as he said he would. No matter the case, he was always on the job. Byleth couldn't help but find it slightly amusing.

Caspar was eating with Raphael of the Golden Deer close by, Linhardt sat not far away, slowly dozing off as expected. Byleth figured he should drop by and ask for the others to escort the young noble back to his dorm. But that could wait, he seemed comfortable enough.

Dorothea and Petra were on the dance floor and they looked to be instructing one another on how to dance in different styles. Byleth recalled when Petra mentioned how dancing in Brigid was different from dancing in Fodlan. They looked to be having fun, perhaps he should step in to learn as well.

He then began searching for those who had asked to move classes so that they could study under him. Leonie was first, he saw her approaching Raphael and Caspar's competition. The look on her face seemed to imply some sort of challenge. Felix was off on his own, Byleth tilted his head, curious as to whether the former Blue Lion had even stepped on the dance floor once. Part of him wanted to see what that'd be like.

After searching the room a bit more, Byleth found that Ingrid was nowhere to be seen.

" _Well, well, it seems this brief respite is coming to a pause!"_

Sothis' voice in the back of his head caused Byleth to turn towards a small group of students, they were very clearly speaking about him, possibly planning to ask for a dance or two.

While he didn't want to give the wrong impression, he was also finding his feet dreading the idea of another seemingly endless session of dances and so he left the room, much to Sothis' disappointment. She insisted that if she had a body of her own, she'd dance until the sun came up the next day.

Byleth couldn't help but admit that having that level of stamina would be greatly beneficial to his line of work. He could almost feel Sothis roll her eyes.

Outside of the reception, Byleth took a deep calming breath, the cool night air was a welcome relief. Perhaps later he'd return to entertain a few more dances but for now he was more concerned with-

It was then that he saw her, Ingrid. The young woman was making her way to the Goddess' Tower. Byleth couldn't help but wonder why. As far as he was aware didn't two people need to ascend the Tower for some sort of wish or something to be granted?

Was that how it was?

" _Well? Were you not concerned with her absence?"_

Byleth turned back to look towards the party before turning about once more to place his eyes on the Tower. Tired of this indecision, Sothis voice filled his head. Intensely.

" _Move you fool!"_

While Byleth wasn't sure if he should intrude, he also found himself with a desire to speak with Ingrid, if only to check in on how she's doing. He of course knew she was well adjusted to the Black Eagles house having joined quite some time ago...so perhaps this was some sort of excuse? Regardless, there was no more time for thoughts as he ascended the Goddess' Tower.

At the top of the Tower, Ingrid stood alone finishing off the last bits of the food she brought with her. It wasn't her plan to take things on her person when she stepped out but she simply couldn't resist. Much like all the food she'd eaten since arriving at the Monastery, the dishes served tonight were absolutely delectable.

With a heavy sigh and wide smile, she thanked the Goddess and the cooks for another amazing meal.

Byleth neared the top when he heard her speak, he thought for a moment that perhaps someone else was up here as well.

"What a night...I can't manage even one more bite. So full!"

A few pats to her very satisfied stomach, she let out another long and calm sigh. In the silence she swore she could hear footsteps which was odd because she made sure that no one was looking her way when she left the party.

Curious over this strange presence she couldn't help but turn around. Shock filled her eyes and so she spun around fully to face Byleth.

"Oh! Professor! What...what do you think you're doing here?!"

Byleth merely shrugged, watching her as she searched around the small area for something to call to as a distraction. But of course, beyond her and Byleth, there was nothing here.

"If you're wondering why I'm here I was just stuffing my fa-"

Cutting herself off, she gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I mean, I'm just here to have some me time, you know. Sometimes we just want to be alone and…"

Ingrid shook her head, deciding it was best to keep quiet rather than continue making a fool of herself.

Byleth tilted his head, assuming now was the time to talk given that the words stopped pouring out of her mouth. He may as well explain as simply as he could.

"I didn't see you at the party so I came outside and sort of...followed you."

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak, but her thoughts started to become muddled as she ran over what the Professor told her.

He followed her? For what reason? Was she starting to read too much into it? Of course, he was just concerned. It was as simple as that.

"Then...did you...did you see all that just now? The food? Everything?"

Byleth began to speak once more when she cut him off in panic.

"Oh you did! Ugh, so embarrassing...Professor, I...maybe there's a nearby rock I can crawl under. Is there?"

Putting her head in her hands she let out a heavy sigh. Once again seizing the opportunity, Byleth spoke.

"I didn't see anything."

"...you didn't?"

Byleth thought for a few moments.

"I did hear quite a bit though. It's good that you ate your fill."

Ingrid's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh. Oh no! That's somehow even worse!"

Despite the distress Ingrid seemed to be in, something about her losing her composure and being so concerned over being seen...eating? It amused Byleth, the ghost of a smile or a smirk appeared on his face and despite her panic, Ingrid saw it.

"Professor...is it really that funny?"

He could only shrug.

"I'm just not sure why you're so worried. We all eat."

Ingrid laughed, turning away from the Professor. Truth be told, she knew she shouldn't be so worried about the Professor seeing her eating habits. Her appetite was quite well known. Not as much as Raphael's but close enough. However, it was less that she was seen eating and more that it was the Professor, that it was Byleth who had seen her.

She looked to her instructor once more, with a sigh of acceptance and a small smile she turned away and walked over to the edge of the Goddess' Tower, arms resting over the railing.

Byleth moved closer to her, recalling the stories he'd heard of the Goddess' Tower and how two people could wish at the top of it...and the wish would come true.

He looked around once more, noting that if he had not followed Ingrid, she'd be alone. Is that what she wanted or?

"Ingrid. Were you waiting for someone?"

Turning back to face the Professor, there was curiosity in her expression as she wondered what it is that he meant. She noticed him looking around the area and realized where his line of thinking was. Shaking her head he spoke.

"No. No, of course not...I don't...you know I'm doing my best to become a true knight. I don't have the time for...I mean I shouldn't be concerning myself with-"

Ingrid sighed once more, for some reason, keeping herself concise and on topic was hard around the Professor. She found the man to be so distracting. Changing the topic, she spoke once more.

"I was just about to walk off all the food I ate...and possibly just have a little privacy."

"To eat more?"

Ingrid looked away again, groaning before reluctantly nodding.

"Yes. To eat more...though it seems any plans for privacy don't really matter anymore since you're here now…"

There was silence before Ingrid spun back around.

"Not that I'm upset that you're here, Professor! Nothing like that…"

Ingrid continued to watch him, that small smile was still barely there. Some part of her had to believe that she was imagining it. He never expressed much emotion outside of battle though she recalled Edelgard mentioning some moment where she had seen him smile. Fully. She wondered what that was like.

Looking around the small area, she found herself curious about something else.

"I may have not come up here to rendezvous with anyone but...what about you, Professor?"

"Me?"

The Professor thought for a moment.

"I'm only here because I wanted to see you."

Ingrid was shocked into silence once more, not sure if she heard that right and then immediately dismissing it.

Meanwhile, Byleth's head was full of Sothis' voice demanding that he be more honest in some form he couldn't quite understand.

He was being honest.

"So...you don't have anyone in mind that you'd like to make a wish with?"

Ingrid brought her hands together, holding them tightly.

"I don't mean to pry…"

Byleth thought for a moment. Was there anyone that he'd like to spend more time with? Alone?

" _You're doing that right now you dolt."_

"I suppose I am."

He whispered to himself, Ingrid not quite sure what he said. He then began to wonder, was there some other reason Ingrid was asking?

It was just the two of them, on this Tower for two people. So then that means…

"Are you worried, Ingrid? About people getting the wrong idea about us being up here?"

While Ingrid was curious if Byleth had anyone that he wouldn't mind making a wish with, the last thing she expected was for him to even suggest...them. Or rather, her.

She felt the burn in her cheeks and knew for certain that she was blushing. She hated how much she enjoyed the sensation.

"I...I suppose there is that possibility...it didn't cross my mind but now that you mention it…"

Byleth tilted his head, watching Ingrid's face as red continued to spread across her cheeks. He found her to be very...charming?

"Does that possibility concern you at all, Professor?"

Ingrid took a deep breath, calming herself and trying to ignore her heart's desperate beating.

"If it does, I'm happy to return to the reception hall. Perhaps you could use some time to yourself...I know you were dancing quite a lot at the party."

Byleth had to admit, he liked the idea of relaxing in the cool crisp night and not having to dance a dozen or so more times for a while longer.

However, the idea lost a lot of his interest when he realized it meant that Ingrid wouldn't be there, so he shook his head.

"If you're returning to the reception hall, I'd love to come along."

Ingrid let out a soft gasp, barely audible. She had hoped that he would either ask that she stay...or offer to come along. She didn't expect it to happen, doubted it really but here she was.

Then she realized once more that perhaps she was reading too much into everything. She never thought of herself as the kind of person to be so easily caught off guard by her emotions but...this felt different.

Either way, she had to be sure.

"Professor...you know about the Goddess' Tower, correct?"

At Byleth's nod, she continued.

"If we were to return from here together. I worry that people may start unsavory rumors about us…"

Byleth turned the thought over in his head.

"Personally, I don't concern myself with gossip but I'd hate for it to mar your reputation in any way...are you certain?"

Ingrid waited for a response, she expected the silence that would follow her question to be long. Instead, Byleth nodded, that faint smile on his face and spoke.

"Yes. I'm certain. I'd love to accompany you."

"Oh."

She once again, hadn't expected that. She was certain her entire face was burning red. Forgoing the risk of her voice giving away her nervousness she merely nodded and began to descend the Tower, Byleth falling into step right next to her.

Casting a quick glance at the man, she noted his eyes move so he was looking at her as well.

While the descent was silent, both Byleth and Ingrid's minds were on fire. Ingrid because even now, she couldn't quite accept what was happening and Byleth because Sothis was demanding that he do this or that instead of standing there and staring at the girl like a complete fool.

The things she insisted on didn't make much sense to him but as he turned the ideas over in his head, he decided to go with the one that he did like.

Nodding to himself, he stepped closer towards Ingrid. His left hand raised slightly and took hold of Ingrid's right. His grip wasn't tight at all, he merely held her.

Ingrid felt her heart nearly burst out of her chest, she looked down at their interlocked hands to make sure it was real before looking to Byleth again.

This time, the smile he wore was far more apparent than any she had ever seen before. Words died on her lips and so she simply enjoyed the warm feelings that covered her entire body as they left the Tower and headed towards the reception hall.

Byleth noted that the moment he took Ingrid's hand into his own, Sothis' voice had faded away and something new seemed to bloom deep within him. Some strange warmth. He wasn't sure what it was or where it came from but the sensation was soothing. He liked it.

Ingrid had so many things she wanted to say, to comment on, to ask. Despite her desires, her mind remained clear and focused on only one thing, the feeling of holding hands with the Professor. It wasn't much or at least it shouldn't be, but it felt so much more than that.

It didn't take long for the pair to near the reception hall, as they did so Ingrid found that some small part of her was still worried about entering the hall with the Professor simply because she couldn't imagine and didn't want to imagine what the others would say upon seeing them holding hands.

As far as...intimacy...went, holding hands was far from anything serious but it's not like this was something she did with anyone else, let alone the Professor. She also knew full well at least one student who wouldn't let her live it down.

As her thoughts continued to wander, she thought about the last time she felt this warm holding someone else's hand. It was-

Ingrid then froze in place, Byleth coming to a stop a few moments later when he noticed her state. Glancing over at the doors to the reception hall, he tilted his head before looking back at Ingrid.

"If you do not wish to return...that's fine. We can stay out here. It's no bother to me."

Ingrid looked at their hands once more, then at Byleth. Immediately, he noticed the sadness in her eyes, some faraway despair. Before he could comment, her hand slipped out of his grasp.

She moved her right hand closer to her chest and took hold of it with her left. Byleth remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Professor...I shouldn't have…"

She shook her head.

"We...I…"

She felt that lump in her throat and couldn't help but curse the emotional weakness that continued to follow her all these years later.

"I should go. Good night, Professor."

With a curt bow, Ingrid turned and left, Byleth dared not miss the tear that ran down her right cheek as she turned away, nor did he not notice how she picked up her pace, no doubt desperate to return to her room.

Byleth took a few steps forward, intending to follow at first only to slow his movements and come once again to a halt.

As the comfort of her presence began to fade, he felt Sothis' voice return to him as she spoke.

" _Do you not care for her?"_

Byleth opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't sure what could be said. Of course he did. He cared for all his students.

" _But do you care for_ her _?"_

Looking down, Byleth held his hand out, the warmth from holding onto Ingrid's had faded...yet somehow he still felt it.

The question Sothis had asked him would be on his mind for a while yet as he searched for the answer.


	5. Enjoying Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following that night at the Goddess' Tower, Ingrid is conflicted and Byleth wants nothing more than for her to smile. What better way to do that than by having tea?

Byleth stood in the Black Eagles homeroom, writing the various important lessons for the day on the board while lost in thought.

He wasn't sure why but he felt that he...did something wrong. With a sigh, he shook his head and resumed writing.

"Sothis...any advice?"

" _I can't keep helping you with all this you know. You're old enough to make your own decisions and fix your own mistakes, I'll not coddle you."_

That was just about the response he expected, he couldn't help but laugh at how well he knew the voice inside his head.

" _...you might want to erase that…"_

Byleth seemed confused until he looked at the board to find that he had written a name onto it. Ingrid. Shaking his head he quickly wiped it away as the door opened.

"Good morning, my teacher."

Turning around he nodded his head to the Adrestian Empire's future leader as she entered the room with Hubert not far behind, as always.

"Good morning, Edelgard. Hubert. I trust you both had fun at the party?"

Hubert made some sort of grunt as he sat down while Edelgard smiled.

"Yes, we did. We noticed you dancing quite a lot as well."

"Perhaps a bit too much."

Byleth sighed as he took a few steps, his feet still sore. The door opened again as Leonie walked in alongside Caspar with Bernadetta close behind, the two in front were talking loudly as always. It sounded like they were on the verge of an argument or a fight that would never happen.

Bernadetta meanwhile sped to her seat and remained still as now Felix, Ferdinand and Petra entered.

"Did any of you get Linhardt?"

Byleth asked, to which Ferdinand looked about.

"Hmm...Ingrid and Dorothea still aren't here, I believe our lovely songstress should have a handle on our wayward sleepyhead."

"If not, I'll drag him here myself."

Felix muttered before taking a seat next to Bernadetta.

Byleth stood in place and waited, watching as his students began talking amongst themselves. They had no work to turn in given the party, he didn't think it right to keep them busy beforehand.

Then the door opened once more and Ingrid appeared, in a strange moment Byleth couldn't quite understand...everything seemed to fall silent. He knew the others were still talking but none of it reached him, he simply stood there, eyes focused on Ingrid.

Slowly she looked up at him, locking eyes. He saw her lips move, words barely escaping though he couldn't make out what they were. Byleth slowly raised his hand to wave at her, but then the moment passed as Caspar yelled something out across the room, Ferdinand calling something in response.

Ingrid moved to her seat next to Felix, who turned to her. There was some sort of concern in his eyes as he spoke to her in a low voice. With a smile, she gave him a response, though something about Felix's face didn't seem convinced.

Finally, Dorothea entered the room, pulling Linhardt along. She chastised him before taking her seat. Once Linhardt found his way to his seat, Byleth cleared his throat and began the lesson.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Byleth gave the students their assignments and wished them the best of luck moving forward. Conversation once more filled the room, Byleth looked on as they all happily engaged with one another and made plans to tackle their assignments together.

He couldn't stop himself from looking over at Ingrid once more, she was quiet, Felix talking to Bernadetta about something. While normally very shy, the archer seemed very comfortable conversing with Felix.

Not long after, Felix turned and tapped Ingrid's shoulder, snapping her out of her daze and exchanging a few words. In small groups, the students began to leave the classroom. Byleth turned away and got to cleaning the board and organizing his supplies.

Slowly but surely, the sound faded away until he was left alone.

"Professor."

Or so he thought. Turning back around he spotted Ingrid standing not too far from him. With a nod, he spoke.

"Did you need help with the assignment? I'm always available."

"Thank you. But...this isn't about the work...I…"

With a heavy sigh, Ingrid bowed.

"I must apologize to you. That evening...atop the Goddess' Tower. I believe...I know I said things I shouldn't have."

Byleth thought back to that conversation, confused.

"Did you say something bad?"

Ingrid looked back up, struggling with her words.

"I implied...something I shouldn't have. That's all."

Byleth slowly nodded. While he didn't really understand what it is she wanted to apologize for, he decided it could wait till later. He was more concerned with what caused her to leave so suddenly...and why she was so sad.

"Ingrid."

"Yes, Professor?"

With a small smile, he spoke.

"Would you like to have tea with me later today?"

There was shock in Ingrid's eyes, she of course knew the Professor enjoyed tea now and then, sometimes with students, sometimes with staff and in any other situation, this wouldn't be such a big deal.

But after last night. After the way her heart nearly burst from her chest, after that warm sensation from something so simple as holding hands. After all that…

"I'd love to."

Not even finishing her thought process, she blurted that out. No matter how much she tried to make sense of it, she knew that's what she wanted to say the moment he asked her. For his part, Byleth simply nodded.

"I'll bring the tea and sweets. Give me a few hours to have my work squared away."

"Of course, Professor."

With a bow, Ingrid left the room. In the silence, another voice made itself known.

" _Inviting her to tea are you? Clever."_

"I just want to know why she looked so sad…"

" _Why do you want to know that?"_

"Because...I want to help her…"

" _Why?"_

Byleth shook his head, Sothis always seemed to do nothing but ask endless questions and offer no helpful answers when it came to Ingrid and the strange sensations he felt the other night. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of annoyance, though he dared not voice it as Sothis was quick to chastise him for it.

* * *

Leaving the room, Byleth held onto a folder with all his relevant notes of the day as well as several books he'd use to plan the next week's lessons. He always wanted to be as far ahead of the curve as possible.

He decided it'd be best to go back to his room and drop everything off before heading to the market at the front of the monastery to procure the sweets and tea.

As he walked through the halls, he thought about what he may have in the shelves in his room before deciding against using anything he might find.

The idea of serving old treats to Ingrid was almost insulting. No, he had saved enough to get something new. His tea blends should all be of prime quality though that left him with not knowing what tea would be best for the occasion.

"Professor."

Slowing his pace, Byleth turned to see Felix approaching. He nodded to the young man who crossed his arms and studied him as he often did. Byleth assumed Felix was coming to him for another training session as was the way most of his encounters went with Felix, as well as Leonie.

The pair stood in silence, Byleth confused before Felix finally spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about what's bothering Ingrid, would you?"

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"She seemed distracted today. Unusual given she is entirely dedicated to her pursuit of knighthood. She's one of the most devoted and is always engaged in every lesson...what am I saying, you know this Professor. "

"I do."

Felix waited as Byleth thought about what he should say.

"I did notice something...I plan to ask her about it over tea."

Felix scoffed.

"Is having tea with your students your solution to every problem because it sure seems like it."

Byleth shrugged.

"I think everyone benefits from the one on one time...I'd also suggest a good spar but she didn't seem to be in the mood for it."

"I trust if I ever need anything you'll lend me your blade and not your tea."

"Of course, Felix. Whenever. Just not today."

"Right."

With a nod, Felix turned to leave. While he did try to keep a scowl on his face for most of the conversation as he often did, now that he was no longer facing the Professor he let it drop.

"Her favorite tea is made with mint leaves…"

Byleth tilted his head.

"I trust you to lift her spirits...having her mopey like this is annoying."

With that, Felix departed. Byleth watched him go as Sothis' laughter filled his mind.

" _That boy is less honest than you are."_

* * *

Once the hour had arrived, Byleth found Ingrid training on her own. More often than not she used the training grounds and worked personally with Felix, however Byleth also knew that she sometimes trained on her own for privacy and to clear her thoughts.

As she reached the end of one of the steps, she swung about to see Byleth waiting. With a small nod, he brought his hand up and waved.

Ingrid took a deep breath before raising her arm and waving back.

Guiding her to the table was easy enough and once the pair was seated, Byleth began pouring the tea. The smell rose from the cup, the warm steam coming off of the well prepared tea. Once the scent reached her, Ingrid could only smile, her eyes finding Byleth who was looking right at her.

"I never grow tired of that aroma...I really enjoy this tea."

Byleth would have to thank Felix, this was already off to a great start, the smile on Ingrid's face was proof of that.

Gesturing to the tea, Byleth nodded before pouring his own. Ingrid took hold of the teacup and blew on the liquid for a moment before taking a sip.

"Delicious…"

She felt herself calm down. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd been feeling tense about this meeting since Byleth had asked her.

Slowly she looked to Byleth as he took his first sips from the tea, nodding as if approving of the drink before looking to Ingrid. The pair sat in silence, despite everything, it was comfortable.

"Ingrid."

"Yes Professor."

"You were apologizing to me this morning. However, I don't believe there is anything that you owe me an apology for."

Ingrid looked down into her tea, seeing a vague reflection of herself as Byleth reached over, placing a small cake on a plate and offering it.

He was so patient, it never failed to impress Ingrid. Not many people could deal with such long stretches of silence and not seem bothered by it at all. It wasn't right of her to keep everything to herself but she still wasn't sure how to phrase it.

Part of her still wasn't convinced that Byleth...that the Professor didn't...take anything from that night because she couldn't stop thinking about it as hard as she tried.

"Ingrid. You're a very capable student. Strong, driven and kind."

There was a faint blush on her face.

"You take to all of my lessons and come out of it better than before. When it comes to all the students in my class, you are one I know I don't need to concern myself over."

"I'm...happy to hear you say that Professor. I've wanted nothing more my entire life than to be a knight. Learning from you everyday makes me feel that I'm getting closer to my goal."

Byleth nodded before taking another sip, Ingrid doing the same.

"It's for all of those reasons Ingrid that I can't understand why you feel you needed to apologize to me."

Ingrid tapped her fingers along the table, thinking of how to respond.

"You said that you didn't mean something you told me the other night...what?"

Ingrid found her thoughts straying to the Goddess Tower once more, that warmth filling her body.

"I truly enjoy your company, Professor...that night was...I had a great time."

"I'm glad."

"It wasn't something that was said…"

Ingrid looked to the cakes, avoiding Byleth's eyes hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. It was best to cover it with some truth.

"It was me running away from you like I did with no explanation…"

Byleth remembered that of course, Ingrid had seemed very happy that night right up until the end.

"Professor...you know that my father is always sending me new marriage proposals, yes?"

Byleth nodded.

"Well...some years back I was already engaged…"

The Professor tilted his head, that surprised him.

"Years? Are you married?"

Ingrid laughed, an empty, sad laugh that Byleth did not like at all.

"No...his name was Glenn...he was...well, the way you see me? Strong. King. Dedicated. Glenn was all of that but...even more at the same time. He was a true knight. I strive to be like how I remember him."

Byleth noted all of the past tense but couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What happened?"

"...the Tragedy of Duscur…"

Byleth had heard of this event before, the last King of Faerghus, Lambert and his royal guard were all slaughtered in Duscur and the people of Duscur were blamed for it leading to a massacre.

"...he was killed…"

Byleth said, lowly and without meaning to. He saw Ingrid flinch, watched the young woman close her eyes and nod.

"I felt...he truly cared for me. The marriage was arranged but he was...he was so kind to me. There were times where I believed I could love him and times where I felt like I did love him. In the end…"

Ingrid shook her head.

"That night...you and I...I...it just...it reminded me of a day I spent with him...seems all these years later, it's still a weakness of mine no matter how hard I try to move on from it."

"Everyone has a weakness, Ingrid."

She nodded.

"I just wish this wasn't mine...it's so painful…"

Byleth fell silent, thinking. Did he have a weakness? He just told her that everyone did so he had to have one. He wasn't sure what it would be and he had no idea what it was like to love someone and then lose them.

Several members of the mercenary troop had died in the past, all through the years that they traveled and took jobs it was bound to happen. But Byleth never felt any sort of strong attachment to the ones that were lost. Beyond his father, he never formed bonds with the other mercenaries.

"Professor?"

He shook his head.

"I wish I could help but I have no experience with what you went through, Ingrid. I'm sorry."

A small smile formed on her face.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Professor."

"I could say the same to you, Ingrid."

She took a sip from her tea before looking off at the foliage. Byleth watched her face, some sadness was still present in her eyes.

"I shouldn't be troubling you with my past, Professor. It was years ago."

"This is one of the reasons I am here for, Ingrid. To help you."

Ingrid looked to him, some surprise in her face.

"Don't you mean...to help all of us?"

"That's what I said."

Ingrid didn't seem convinced, forcing Byleth to think back, did he specify only her? He was there for all of them of course, it's not like him to make a mistake like that.

"Perhaps I did say it wrong…"

"Professor?"

Shaking his head, he looked to her once more.

"I only want to help lift your spirits but I couldn't understand why they were so low in the first place. I'm glad you've told me this and I'll do my best, to help you in any way I can."

Ingrid smiled, she hadn't heard Byleth talk so much outside of lectures. It was nice.

"Thank you."

He nodded, taking another sip of tea.

"I suppose we should talk about something lighter...I've noticed you sometimes seem wary of Dorothea, to say nothing of Mercedes and Annette. Why is that?"

Ingrid laughed.

"Well you see, the three of them love to dress up and they love makeup. They are quite adamant about dressing me up and using all sorts of makeup to...I'm not sure how they put it. Bring out the best in me? Maybe? I've never been into that kind of stuff but they don't quit. I love all three of them, I really do...but sometimes."

She continued to laugh, shaking her head as she thought of the three other students, Byleth smiled. This was what he wanted. To see her smile.

"You don't need anything to bring out the best in you."

Ingrid blushed once more.

"You're very charming Ingrid."

Covering her face with her hands, Ingrid fought off the urge to scream. She refused to believe that he wasn't teasing her or playing with her emotions, but when she looked at his face all she ever saw was that blank, serious expression...and a hint of a smile.

"That's...thank you. Byleth. I...thank you."

He nodded, being honest was helping. He always strove to be honest yet Sothis always demanded he be _more_ honest. He'd try. Anything to keep that smile on Ingrid's face.

"May I ask something of you Professor?"

Taking hold of one of the sweets, Byleth began to eat.

"Of course."

Ingrid took hold of a pastry, one bite had her smiling, exclaiming how good it was before looking to Byleth once more.

"I started learning how to fight when I was five years old."

Part of Byleth was impressed, the other figured it had to be that early. With how good she was, it only made sense.

"How about you?"

Byleth thought back, how old was he when he first held a sword?

"That's a good question...I might have been the same age? I'll have to ask my father for specifics."

"Do you not know how old you are?"

Byleth shrugged.

"I forget."

At that, Ingrid couldn't help but laugh. What an odd man he was. The rest of their time together passed with bright conversation and plenty of smiles.

* * *

Once they were done the pair began to walk back across the Monastery, taking Byleth's tea set back to his room. Ingrid didn't need to come along but she insisted and he didn't want to turn her away.

As they walked, Byleth felt that urge and once more took hold of Ingrid's hand, gentle as he was that night atop the Goddess Tower.

Ingrid looked at their hands again, taking a deep breath as she focused on her swirling emotions.

"Professor…"

"Yes, Ingrid?"

She thought of what she wanted to say, what she wanted to express. No matter how many ways she said it in her head, the idea of saying it aloud was enough to embarrass her into silence.

"Nothing. I'm just...very happy."

"As am I."

Ingrid closed her hand around Byleth's, holding tightly and moving closer so their arms were brushing. Byleth was somewhat surprised at this development but as he had just said, it made him feel even happier.

At least. That's what he believed he was feeling.

Reaching his room, he didn't want to take his hand from Ingrid's though he knew he would have to at some point.

"I assume you're off to train now?"

"After all those cakes? I think it'd be a bad idea. Though I'm sure Felix and Leonie are still training, maybe I can watch, learn that way for now."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Opening the door to his room, Byleth placed his tea set down on the desk, Ingrid noticing a particular book nearby.

"Is that...the story of Gawain?"

Byleth looked over to the book before nodding.

"I was spending some time with Ashe not long ago, he says he passes a lot of his free time by reading books like these, about heroes."

Ingrid nodded.

"Yes he does...I'm quite fond of them myself, I've read that one quite a few times."

Taking hold of the book, Byleth turned it over in his hands, a particular question forming in his head.

"Would you...like to read it together? I haven't gotten far."

Ingrid thought many things in that one moment, but she couldn't deny that despite whatever it was she was feeling, she wanted to spend more time with Byleth. And all they'd be doing is reading a book, nothing to get worked up over.

"Of course. I'll do my best not to spoil anything."

Stepping past Ingrid, Byleth closed the door and moved over to his bed, sitting down and opening the book as Ingrid sat down next to him.

Looking at her, he saw her smiling before handing the book to her. He saw how her eyes ran over the page, quickly making note of the words she'd be reading. Her smile grew, light shined in her eyes and she began to read the story.

She started this day sad, looking down and it bothered Byleth to no end.

She ended it bright, happy and with her voice so vibrant and full.

Byleth...really, really liked that. A lot.


	6. Good Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt was not surprised by much, but witnessing the changes in Byleth as the months of his teaching pass, filled him with joy. To say nothing of the relationship he saw blossoming...

_Before Byleth's First Day_

The newly appointed Professor waved at his training companion, Ingrid. The woman waved back, a bright and joyful smile on her face before turning and heading off to meet with the rest of the Blue Lions. Looking away from her, Byleth continued on his own until he spotted a familiar face not far off.

"Father."

Approaching Jeralt, Byleth nodded to him.

"Hey there, kid. Did you make a new friend already?"

Byleth looked back to where he and Ingrid were sparring before facing Jeralt again.

"She was training alone. It's always better to train with someone, right?"

Jeralt could only nod.

"Heading back to your room?"

"Yeah."

As Byleth began walking, Jeralt joined him.

"I feel the need to say sorry once again. Getting you wrapped up in this Monastery's business, putting you in a teaching position. I never would've imagined this. I can only hope it works out well enough."

Byleth could only shrug. He had no idea what to expect.

"Kid. If for whatever reason this doesn't go well, tell me and we'll leave."

"We can do that?"

Jeralt came to a stop, shaking his head.

"Of course we can. You think we're being held here?"

"No. But if we weren't, why did you let Alois bring us here?"

Jeralt started to speak, only to realize anything he said would lead to sharing details about the past. Their past here at the Monastery. While he knew he should tell these things to his son...that he should've told him a long time ago, he just didn't want to get into it. Not yet.

"...maybe I'm hoping the change will benefit us both in some way."

Byleth tilted his head.

"Regardless. Just remember everything I've taught you, lead these kids well and above all else…"

Jeralt leaned in.

"...be wary of Lady Rhea."

Byleth didn't understand that warning, but his father was serious about it and he'd never question him when he had that look in his face.

"I will, father."

Jeralt placed a hand on Byleth's head and ruffled his hair.

"Good."

* * *

_Days After The Great Tree Moon Mock Battle_

Jeralt always woke at an early hour, the years of being a Mercenary put him into a pattern he had no desire of breaking. He'd always make sure to use every hour of the day efficiently.

As he pored over all his paperwork for the day, he nodded and grunted along. It was all familiar to him even if it has been years since he served the Monastery. His first order of business would take him to the Knight's hall, then after that to the merchant's square at the front of the Monastery.

Leaving his quarters and heading downstairs he began walking through the exterior halls, preferring to be where the wind could blow.

That's when he heard them, the sound of clashing weapons. This early? He found the source not long after in the form of his son and that same Blue Lions girl, Ingrid.

Jeralt couldn't help but shake his head, Byleth had told him he was unaware if there were any rules regarding training students from another class yet he did so and made things rough for his class during the mock battle.

Jeralt watched that mock battle intently and seeing Ingrid work over that boy Caspar and then get into it with Petra before Edelgard could bring her down was surprising to him. Learning Byleth had given her a small test beforehand made it all clear.

He had to admit, he was impressed by how much one little spar with his son could improve her skills. Even now, the way they sparred with one another was eye catching. Jeralt watched on in silence, it didn't take long to catch a misstep from Ingrid which Byleth took full advantage of. The girl was thrown to the ground and her weapon went flying.

She shook her head, yet laughed. She said something to Byleth as he held his hand out to help her out. The pair spoke for a bit before Ingrid noticed Jeralt. The man waved before approaching.

"Getting in some early sparring?"

Byleth turned.

"Yeah...I mean...that is allowed, right?"

Ingrid bowed her head to Jeralt.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be with my class but-"

Jeralt quickly held his hands up.

"Hey, hey. I'm not here to enforce some rules I'm sure don't exist. Besides, I think most of the student body is still asleep or just getting up. I doubt your class will miss you, kid."

Jeralt crossed his arms.

"Unless that was the intention."

Ingrid shrugged.

"Maybe? What can I say, Byleth...I mean, the Professor is a very good training partner."

Jeralt raised his eyebrow at hearing her call his son by his name. Clearly it was a slip up, he decided not to get into it.

"You are as well, Ingrid. You learn quickly. I'm always looking forward to our spars."

Ingrid smiled wide at Byleth's praise.

"Thank you. I should head back now though. Thanks again, Professor. Sir."

Bowing her head to Jeralt once more, she retrieved her training lance and took off, Byleth watching her go.

"She calls you by your name?"

Byleth looked to his father.

"Sometimes. When we met I left out that I had just become a Professor so…"

"I see. Well, I've got no issue with it if you don't."

"Should I?"

Jeralt chuckled.

"You feel what you wanna feel, kid."

Jeralt gave his son's shoulder a few pats before taking off to continue his work, Byleth looking at his departing figure while tilting his head. Curious.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

Byleth and Jeralt sat on the pier, lines cast out into the water. Jeralt whistling to himself, occasionally looking to his son who was, as always, blankly staring at his line.

Rubbing his chin, Jeralt decided to strike up a conversation.

"It's been some time now, kid. How are things with your class going?"

"Good. The Black Eagles like me."

Jeralt smiled.

"That's very good. What do you think of them?"

Byleth tilted his head as he imagined each of them.

"Edelgard is a very model leader. Strong. Determined. Dutiful. Makes sense given she is to be the Adrestian Empire's next Emperor."

"No pressure teaching her?"

Byleth shook his head.

"No, she forgoes the formality...she's like any of my other students."

Jeralt nodded as Byleth continued.

"Hubert is quiet. I don't really think he likes me...not sure why but I don't mind it. He takes care of all his studies on time and is highly intelligent."

There was a pull on Byleth's line, with very little effort he was able to retrieve the fish and drop it in the basket. Casting his line once again he continued to speak, Jeralt listening to every word.

Ferdinand. Dorothea. Petra. Caspar. Linhardt. Bernadetta. Byleth had nothing but good things to say about them and offered analysis on the way they all went about their business and how effective they were at taking on his lessons. Of course, Linhardt sleeping through most of them seemed to be the one thing Byleth wanted to figure out but beyond that he didn't have any real complaints.

Of course, that all led to the reason why Jeralt asked.

"Kid. What do you feel right now?"

"Hm?"

"Just tell me."

Byleth thought for a moment. What did he feel when he was talking about his students? Bringing a hand to his chest, Byleth focused.

"I feel...good? Satisfied? Proud?"

Jeralt nodded.

"Proud. I think that's it...when you talk to me about those brats of yours, you have this look in your eyes. You think highly of them. You like them. Seeing them grow stronger and more confident as a result of your lesson? What else could you feel but pride?"

Byleth looked to his father.

"Is that good?"

Jeralt laughed.

"It's very good, kid. Very good."

Jeralt returned his focus to his line, pulling another fish from the water and dropping it in the basket.

"Ingrid."

"Hm?"

"I shouldn't leave Ingrid out. She transferred classes."

Jeralt was amused, he knew about this of course but kept that to himself.

"You don't say...she does train with you a lot, I'm not too surprised. How is she?"

At this point, Jeralt forgot all about his fishing rod as something new seemed to bloom on Byleth's face. His eyes seemed...brighter. His lips curved. Jeralt was surprised and pleased.

"She's great. She's every bit as studious as I imagined she'd be. When she joined my class she told me she would not slack on any of her studies and she's been true to her word. She gets everything done and is always eager to learn more."

"You don't say…"

Byleth looked to his father's line, Jeralt realizing he let a catch go.

"Hm...no big deal. Tell me more about Ingrid."

Byleth tilted his head.

"More?"

"Yeah. More. What's she like outside of class?"

Byleth thought for a moment.

"She eats a lot."

"Ah! Surely you two bond over that?"

"Bond? I guess...she likes eating with me. Something about the mountains of food I eat making her feel comfortable about what she eats...or something...I don't get it but with food, she never stops smiling."

Jeralt looked away, nodding to himself.

"With food or with you?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me...anything else you care to tell me?"

Byleth pulled another fish from the water before shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

As the pair continued to fish, Jeralt continued to look at his son and smile. Those expressions he wore, the tone of his voice. He hoped that would continue.

* * *

Ingrid and Felix were training hard as always, weapons clashing as the man and woman went for each other with everything they had. Strikes were repelled and strikes landed. There were grunts of pain but their focus never broke, Felix smirked, clearly enjoying himself.

Byleth watched them closely, making note of every opening he could see that neither of them capitalized on, though several of them were clearly feints. If one did attempt to exploit it, they'd be punished for it.

Two strikes landed, each student hitting the other, Felix reeled back, gripping his torso. Ingrid did the same only to trip over her feet and fall to the ground. Letting out a heavy sigh she looked up to Felix.

"Well done as always, Felix."

"You're always getting better, Ingrid. Keep impressing me like this and I don't think I'll need to spar with the Professor anymore."

Byleth approached.

"Really?"

"Nah. I'd probably still come to you if that's fine."

Standing in the corner of the room watching this was Jeralt with Leonie at his side.

"Wow...Ingrid's been moving faster and faster lately. She really has changed."

Hearing Leonie's words, Jeralt nodded.

"She has indeed. At this rate it looks like she'll be leaving you in the dust, Leonie."

The young woman looked to Jeralt, offended only to see his casual smirk.

"Is my apprentice just going to let that happen?"

Leonie put her hands on her hips.

"No way! I'm going to be the best!"

"Then step forward and take it."

Leonie smiled wide before approaching the others and calling out to Byleth. Jeralt watched them exchange words before picking up some training weapons and standing a few paces from one another, ready to fight. Felix moved off to one side to watch, Ingrid prepared to go to another when she noticed Jeralt waving her over.

"Sir. Did you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to praise your abilities a little bit. I've seen you training with my son quite often and it's incredibly obvious how much you are able to take from each spar with him."

Ingrid smiled, bowing her head to Jeralt.

"That means so much coming from the renowned Blade Breaker."

"Oh I doubt it."

"No! Really! I may want to become a true knight but I've heard and read stories of all sorts of figures. Not just knights serving their kings but mercenaries serving no one."

Jeralt gave her a curious look.

"I find it interesting that you would delve into those kinds of stories given how deep knighthood runs in the blood of those from Faerghus."

"Well, regardless of what you think of a person you can't deny their ability. There are many skilled mercenaries out there who've lived incredible lives. Their victories and defeats are just as useful as any knight or king's. Learning from those who lived on the battlefield is a surefire way to improve one's own ability."

There was a short silence, only filled with the impacts of Byleth and Leonie's weapons before Ingrid blushed.

"I apologize, sir. I'm pretty sure you know all this already, I didn't mean to preach."

Jeralt chuckled, shaking his head.

"No need to apologize. You want to be the best you can be and so you look to anything and everything to help improve yourself. Who could fault you for that?"

Ingrid smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"I did nothing worth thanks."

Hearing a yell, the pair turned to find Leonie's weapon had been knocked out of her hands. Byleth thanked her for the spar, the young woman retrieved her weapon and assured Byleth that he'd beat her one day. He simply told her he'd be waiting.

Byleth then looked over to Jeralt and Ingrid. Although Jeralt could see Byleth's eyes were focused solely on Ingrid as he brought one of his hands up and waved. At his side, Ingrid did the same before Felix called out to Byleth and the pair began discussing something.

Ingrid turned to Jeralt to see him staring straight at her, realizing what he no doubt saw, she blushed and looked away. Nodding in understanding, Jeralt returned his gaze to Byleth.

* * *

Standing outside of the greenhouse, Jeralt watched Byleth and Ingrid fish. The pair was clearly having fun, Ingrid constantly smiling and even Byleth seemed amused as faint as it was.

Every time she spoke, Byleth turned to look at her before replying. Jeralt felt something within as well, seeing Byleth's growing bond with the girl made him happy. For the longest time all that his son ever seemed to concern himself was with their job and survival. The Ashen Demon as he was known was nothing more than a killer to almost everyone else. Jeralt didn't like that, he did his best in spending time with Byleth but there was no denying the difficulties he had.

As much as he loathed returning to the service of this Monastery, seeing Byleth form this bond, seeing the traces of so many varying emotions on his face and just the way he looked at the girl. Perhaps it was all worth it.

Deciding to leave them be, Jeralt returned to his duties, casting one last look at the pair and smiling.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Jeralt pulled out his flask and took a long drink before returning his attention to his paperwork. Humming to himself he took hold of his quill and filled out all the necessary information just as someone knocked at his door.

"Come in."

He continued to work as the door opened and someone stepped inside. The door then closed lightly as the voice spoke.

"Father…"

Putting his quill down, Jeralt looked up to see Byleth looking conflicted.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"I don't know…"

Jeralt couldn't help but smile, he was wondering when Byleth would come to him with this, gesturing for him to come over and sit, he put his paperwork aside.

"What is it?"

Byleth put a hand on his chest, not sure how to say it.

"Does it have something to do with...Ingrid?"

Upon saying that name, there was a flash in Byleth's eyes. Jeralt waited as his son took a deep breath and told him about the night of the ball and what transpired on top of the Goddess Tower.

Jeralt listened in silence as Byleth continued with the days after and how Ingrid's mood seemed to...degrade. At least until he brought up their tea time and finally the story they read together.

Byleth chose to leave out the specifics of what they discussed during their tea time, Jeralt was fine with it. He knows that what Byleth and his students say during that time is confidential and meant only to improve the students' morale in some way shape or form.

"What's the problem, kid. Exactly?"

Byleth continued to hold his chest.

"Whenever it comes to planning battles...I always want to deploy alongside Ingrid. When I talk to her I feel...good. When she's unhappy, I'm unhappy. When she smiles at me...when she calls me Byleth…"

Jeralt watched as Byleth's hand tightened around his chest and his unbeating heart.

"I feel so many things around her and I don't...I don't know how to express them."

Jeralt shook his head.

"You're doing just fine, kid. Holding her hand? That was just the touch you needed."

"It was?"

"You tell me. Did you like it?"

Byleth was quick to nod, both times he held hands with Ingrid he felt warm and at peace. He didn't want to let go.

"Come with me, kid."

* * *

The pair found their way to the Monastery's small graveyard, Byleth listening intently as Jeralt told him about who was buried here. Jeralt's wife, Byleth's mother. He told him about how kind and bright she was, how much she meant to Jeralt and how much she moved his heart by doing nothing more than smiling.

Byleth moved closer to the grave, placing his hand on top of it. Jeralt waited, watching as various thoughts filled Byleth's head. The similarities could not be denied.

"Do I…?"

He then felt that same warmth fill his body, and so he smiled. Jeralt nodded as Byleth took a deep breath.

"I do…"

"You do, kid."

"...is that alright? She's my student I…"

Jeralt put a hand on Byleth's shoulder.

"It's not like you're some curmudgeon who's been around the block. You are barely older than most of the brats you teach. If it worries you so much, you don't have to act on it yet...just let yourself feel it. Think about it. When the time comes and you'll know when it is...just listen to your heart."

The smile never left Byleth's face as he thanked his father. Jeralt sighed in relief, he was never good at these mushy feelings but for his son, he'd do anything and seeing that smile on his face made it all worth it.

"Y'know kid...I expected a lot of change from coming to the Monastery. I didn't think you'd take to it for a lot of reasons but I'm glad I was wrong."

He put his hand on Byleth's head and ruffled his hair.

"Coming here? This was a good change. If only so I could see your face light up this way."

Placing a hand on Byleth's back he led him out of the graveyard. As they went they saw Ingrid and Felix ahead of them, talking to each other about something before noticing the Professor.

Felix seemed relieved before he walked into the training room, Ingrid was happy as ever. Holding one of her hands up, she waved. Byleth returned the gesture just before something shoved him forward.

Turning to his father he watched him nod.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it, kid…"

Looking back at Ingrid, Byleth took a deep breath and approached her. It was clear as day in Ingrid's face, the extent of her feelings. Jeralt leaned against a wall, watching them talk before they stepped into the training room.

Letting out a long breath, Jeralt chuckled. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He looked forward to seeing what would come from Byleth and Ingrid's growing bond.


	7. True Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid has always felt some sort of bond with the Professor. She enjoyed their spars. However the nature of that bond would slowly change.

_After The Great Tree Moon Mock Battle_

Byleth and Ingrid's weapons continued to clash, far longer than either of them meant to but they each found themselves far too into their spar to stop. Byleth always felt...something when he faced capable opponents and Ingrid's smile made it clear she did the same.

Despite the welts and bruises they each had, they continued the match until finally, Byleth was able to sneak one more blow past Ingrid, striking her leg and forcing her to one knee. When she attempted to stand she found the pain too great and fell over.

Sticking his training lance into the ground, Byleth held his hand out to the student who took hold of it and allowed him to help her out.

"You are a force to be reckoned with Byleth...I mean, Professor."

"You're well trained too, Ingrid."

The girl continued to smile, grateful over the Professor's time even though she wasn't part of his class. Byleth looked to the sun's position before approaching the bench he was sitting on and retrieving his work supplies.

"Seems we've been at it for a bit."

Ingrid gasped.

"Oh no. I can't be late, we just started!"

"We've both got the time, no worries."

Byleth began his walk back to his room, stopping to address Ingrid once more.

"If you ever want more sessions, I'm always available."

"It seems wrong to impose on your time, Professor."

Byleth shrugged.

"It's no concern to me, but whatever you're most comfortable with, Ingrid."

With a nod, she gave him a quick bow before turning and heading for the Blue Lions classroom. As she walked through the halls and picked up her pace someone called out to her.

Turning she spotted another Blue Lion, an old friend.

"Felix?"

"Hey. I expected you to be in the classroom long before any of us. Yet where do I find you but sparring with the new Professor."

"It's...well...about that…"

Ingrid rubbed the back of her head, grinning as Felix rolled his eyes.

"Though I have to admit, he seemed immensely skilled. Perhaps I should have a go at him."

"I'll wish you luck on that front."

Felix raised an eyebrow before the pair continued heading to their classroom.

"How'd you meet him? I'm sure he came by the Lions classroom before the first day. He was talking to Dimitri."

"Yes, I thought he was a new student. He saw me training later that day and offered to spar with me. I didn't even know he was the new Professor until the mock battle."

Felix chuckled.

"I see. Taking lessons from another Professor before we even began with our own. Very knightly."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Felix aside. Despite his scowl, there was light in his eyes as they joined up with the rest of the Blue Lions.

* * *

As time passed, Ingrid made it an almost regular thing to meet with Byleth. Not too often but enough that she felt would help improve her rate of growth. Every single spar with the Professor taught her something new and she used that in her work with the Blue Lions, impressing the rest of the class.

Sitting on a bench with Mercedes and Annette, the three engaged in light conversation while sharing sweets. The day was warm and very comfortable, the perfect setting for an easy day off.

In the midst of their chat, Ingrid spotted Byleth with a rather big bag. She watched him as he approached Dimitri and pulled two books out of the bag, asking him about them. Dimitri seemed lost in thought before snapping his fingers and directing Byleth towards the girls on the bench.

His eyes made contact with Ingrid immediately, as such, she held up a hand and waved, Byleth doing the same as he approached.

"Oh, Professor! Whatever brings you here?"

Mercedes asked, while Annette looked at the bag he was hauling around, curious.

"Ooooh! Are those gifts? Please tell me they're presents! For me!"

Ingrid laughed as Byleth put the bag down and retrieved what were most likely the same books he had shown Dimitri and held them out to Mercedes and Annette.

Mercedes took hers and smiled, it was a book on baking sweets.

"Well! This will definitely help when it comes to the next batch. Thank you so much Professor! Oh how could I misplace this."

"Ah! This is-"

Annette looked over the book Byleth had given her, it was from her old School of Sorcery. Mercedes looked to it as well.

"That brings back memories."

"Yeah! Mercie and I studied this book way late into the night, it's got notes written all over it. It's a reminder of our friendship!"

Byleth nodded, Ingrid smiling wide.

"That's a precious keepsake you have there, Annette."

"It is! Gosh I'm so glad to have it back, thanks Professor."

Byleth looked to Ingrid.

"I don't think I have anything for Ingrid in here...sorry."

Ingrid shook her head as she laughed.

"Are you sorry that I didn't misplace something for you to return?"

Byleth nodded once more, causing Annette and Mercedes to laugh as well.

"At least it's good to know that if I ever lose something, you'll manage to track it down."

Byleth tilted his head.

"I suppose so. I should get going, I have a lot more things to return…"

He hauled the bag up once more before remembering something.

"I don't know how long this will take. Maybe we move our meeting by an hour?"

Ingrid nodded.

"That's fine Professor. See you then."

"See you soon, Ingrid."

With that Byleth took off. Ingrid watched him go with a smile on her face before turning to see Mercedes and Annette staring at her.

"Wh-what?"

"See you soon, Ingrid? Now what did that mean? And what's with the smile?"

Annette asked, giving Ingrid a very curious look, Mercedes had a wide and playful grin on her face.

"Could it be...a private rendezvous? Oh my Ingrid, I never would have guessed."

Ingrid was confused for a few moments before her features began to change into understanding and embarrassment.

"N-no! It's not that! I...he...we...both of you! Stop looking at me like that!"

Mercedes and Annette continued to giggle, Ingrid sighing before looking off in the direction that Byleth departed.

* * *

"Be honest with me, Ingrid."

Looking up from her meal, cheeks full of food, Ingrid watched as Felix slid into place across from her. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to swallow?"

After doing so, she gave him an unimpressed look.

"I eat how I want to eat, don't judge. I was perfectly content until you showed up."

Felix rolled his eyes.

"Of all the things for you to be upset about."

Ingrid continued to eat, Felix doing the same. A few minutes passed before she spoke once more.

"Sorry…"

"I don't care."

"Felix, are you ever not insufferable?"

He could only shrug. Despite herself, she smiled. There was something oddly soothing about his demeanor being so constant and expected.

"Well. What did you want me to be honest about?"

"You and the Professor."

She raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"You meet with him quite often. Not just for spars either. I saw the two of you sharing a meal on a bench a few days back."

"I had more than enough food on me and he seemed to be drowning in work so I offered. What's wrong with that?"

Felix shook his head.

"That's not the part I'm talking about. The fact is...I think you're going to move houses. That's what I want you to tell me. Are you?"

Ingrid looked down at her food, thinking. There was no need to play coy, not with Felix.

"I've been thinking about it. Yes. I haven't asked him yet but I hope to, soon. Are you alright with that, Felix?"

His fingers tapped along the surface of the table, a smile growing on Ingrid's face.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"What!? No! Why would you suggest something like that?"

The immediate denial combined with Felix's face told Ingrid all she had to know.

"I'll still be in the same Monastery as you, Felix. I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop it."

With a giggle, she returned to eating. Felix let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's your choice, I simply wanted to know."

"Are you considering it?"

"Me?"

Ingrid nodded.

"You have nothing but good things to say about Byleth's swordplay. You enjoy the spars, don't think you don't smile every time you land a blow on him. Not to mention you're just as impressed when he lands one on you."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Ingrid shook her head, returning to her meal. There was a short silence before Felix spoke once more.

"Byleth?"

"Huh?"

"You called him, Byleth."

Ingrid thought back, did she?

"You're point?"

Felix studied her expression, his intense focus caused her to once more look down at her meal. With a sigh, Felix began eating once more as well before muttering.

"Nothing."

* * *

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion came and it was every bit the trial that the students and professors knew it would be. Every student of every house and several battalions worth of soldiers and volunteers fought together in a free for all.

Wooden weapons, blunt arrows and elementary magic spells clashed and sparked all over Gronder Field as all three sides vied for the ultimate victory.

Byleth and Edelgard led the Black Eagles right over the bridge and into the central fort where several Blue Lions affiliated soldiers fought with all they had to hold the keep.

Every competitor had a sash around their arm signifying them in the game, if their opponent could wrest it free from their arm, the person was out. More often than not, when someone felt a blunt blade at their throat, it was all they could do but pull the sash from their own arm.

Exiting the fort and into the field, Byleth and Edelgard continued towards Claude's position as the Golden Deer began to spread all over the eastern part of the field.

Ingrid was watching from on high, her pegasus neighing as she ordered it down and towards a group of students with shields. Swinging her lance, she struck the shields with enough force to tear them away from the students' grasp. With their defenses broken, the Black Eagles swarmed those troops and forced them from the fight. Ingrid watched on, proud and content when she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

Looking down, she spotted him. Ordering her pegasus to the ground, she jumped off as Felix approached, spinning his blade.

"Hey, Felix!"

"Ingrid."

Spinning her own lance, she fell into her combat position as her pegasus took off.

"How many times have we done this?"

"Since we were five. So...a few."

A faint smile appeared on Felix's face as he nodded. Without another word the former classmates charged one another, lance and blade clashed, the sounds of their impacts joined the rest of the combat all around them as soldiers continued to fall and sashes were pulled free.

Ingrid and Felix smiled as their weapons struck one another again, the pair refused to give ground, staring straight at one another with the same fire.

Breaking apart, Felix leapt forward, his blade a blur as it struck all around Ingrid. Her defenses were great but his speed was almost unmatched. His blade found its mark several times, bruise after bruise forming in every place he managed to hit.

Despite the pain, she didn't give up, holding herself steady, she put all her strength into her next strike. This time when the weapons collided there was far more energy in Ingrid's swing, the force of the lance pushed Felix's blade away and threw him off balance.

With a quick spin, she jabbed her lance into his exposed chest, the blow knocking the wind out of him and tossing him to the ground.

He was on his feet quickly as always but was in no position to fight, hand on his chest where she struck. Seizing that moment, Ingrid rushed in putting Felix on the defensive.

While he was confident he could at least keep her lance away, she swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. Before he could react, she held the spear right at his throat. He looked at the weapon then up at her, impressed. With a smirk he reached over to the sash on his arm and pulled it free, tossing it aside.

"Well done."

Ingrid let out a heavy sigh, reaching out to Felix. He thought for a few moments before taking her hand. As she helped him up, he sheathed his training sword.

"I think that answers the question I've been meaning to ask for a while now…"

"And that is?"

"You'll see."

With a nod, Felix turned and walked off the battlefield, Ingrid watching him go before whistling. Her pegasus returned to her quickly, allowing her to take to the skies once more.

* * *

During the 'grand feast' between all the houses, Ingrid sat with a hefty serving of food in front of her, joy in her expression as she began to eat. Byleth soon joined her, an even larger mountain of food on his plate.

"You did very well out there, Ingrid."

"It was a team effort, Byleth."

With a sigh, she apologized once more, Byleth shaking his head.

"No worries."

As they ate, Byleth continued to think about the battle.

"Having you providing support in the sky was a great boon. You always knew where to be."

She smiled.

"Well, I was given a pretty good strategy by a Professor who kind of knows what he's doing."

Byleth raised an eyebrow as Ingrid's smile grew wider before she started laughing. Byleth nodded.

"I hope he continues to impress."

"Every day."

Ingrid finished, returning to her meal while Byleth looked off to the side.

"I suppose I should tell you. When we return to class, we will have a new Black Eagle."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Felix."

Ingrid turned to see the man sitting with a few Lions and Deer, he caught her eyes and nodded once, confirming it.

"He told me that because of the training you and I have been doing, you surpassed him. He can't have that."

Ingrid chuckled.

"Of course he can't. I look forward to working with him again. We've been friends a long time, Professor."

"How long?"

Ingrid smiled.

"Since we were five. We grew up together, trained together and dreamed together. It was the two of us along with Prince Dimitri, Sylvain and…"

Ingrid shook her head.

"Those were good times…"

Byleth watched her, noting the sadness in her eyes. Taking hold of a skewer on his plate he held it out to her. Ingrid's eyes found it, then they looked up to Byleth. He nodded and continued to watch as she took it and the sadness faded away. A smile formed on her face as she took a bite.

Byleth liked that smile. He really did.

* * *

Sitting at the pier with a fishing rod in her hand, Ingrid waited for the inevitable bite. She bit her lower lip as she thought about Mercedes and Annette as she had been doing for the last few days.

They had once again cornered her in their room along with Dorothea to go about their whole makeup routine. But what really got her was when the two Lions started talking about Ingrid and the Professor. Dorothea said that she too 'picked up on it' and Ingrid of course, vehemently denied everything.

She had to admit that every meeting that passed between her and Byleth, made her denial...less certain. Another basket was placed down next to her as Byleth sat down, looking to her with the faintest of smiles. Ingrid couldn't quite tell if it was there, but something about the way he looked at her always made her happy.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Only long enough to catch three fish."

He looked to her basket before casting his line.

"I'll catch up in no time.

"Oh really?"

As they continued to fish, Ingrid noticed several students close by talking about the upcoming ball. Her heart began to beat harder as she slowly looked to Byleth. While he was focused on his line in the water, he took the time to look at her and nod.

"You'll be going to the dance, right Professor?"

"I don't see why not."

"Have you danced before?"

He shook his head.

"I can learn."

Ingrid had to do everything in her power to stop herself from offering her services. As Byleth pulled out another fish, he looked at her.

"Are you interested in the dance?"

Ingrid shrugged, it wasn't something that immediately appealed to her but...

"Can you dance?"

She looked to the man next to her.

"I'm not amazing but I can…"

Once again, that barely perceptible smile appeared on his face.

"I look forward to dancing with you at the ball."

Ingrid's eyes widened, she looked back at the water immediately, ignoring her heart as best she could. Normally when it came to parties like this, she cared nothing for the dance and would rather sit aside and eat the no doubt delicious food they'd serve while talking to her friends.

But this time, she very much wanted to dance with Byleth.

* * *

What was at first such a good night, became even better. Ingrid and Byleth had their dance, she was a blushing mess the whole time. Being so close to him was wonderful.

However there were so many people who wanted to dance with him that it didn't last nearly as long as she wanted. But she'd cherish that memory for as long as she could.

For the rest of the night she sat with friends, enjoying the food which was every bit as delicious as she thought it'd be. Mercedes and Annette were much more merciful that night, simply saying they loved seeing how happy Ingrid was dancing with Byleth.

Her blush was undeniable as she thanked them before the pair went to dance with the Professor, laughing together all the while.

Ingrid enjoyed it all before deciding to take a walk outside that wound up with her going to the Goddess Tower. It was there that she could no longer deny the feelings she held for the Professor. For Byleth. When he took her hand in his, it was such a simple gesture but it had her thinking...does he feel the same way? His smile, those smiles. It was just the two of them, alone. The night was...ideal.

And then she thought about him for no more than a second and that was all it took.

Ingrid ran away from Byleth, returned to her room and slammed the door shut behind her, tears falling, she leaned against the door and slid to the ground.

Bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and cried.

Losing Glenn hurt and no matter how much time passed, it still hurt.

She had no desire to try to love another despite her father's attempts to find her a marriage prospect. Yet here she was, blushing at the sight of Byleth, her heart flipping for joy every time he said her name.

Was his hand something she could have? Was his heart somewhere she could be? She knew she wanted it. Would she allow herself to have it? Would it not affect her dream to become a true knight?

She's been working so hard, she couldn't give up...but if she could be the knight she dreamt of being and still be able to take Byleth's hand. Would she?

Closing her eyes, she thought of Byleth once more. Of his smile. Despite her tangled up emotions and the tears on her face, she smiled.

* * *

Following her tea time and sudden story reading, Ingrid now stood outside of Byleth's room, looking up at the Professor feeling at peace once more. She could hardly believe she was such an inconsolable mess not long ago.

"Byleth. Thank you."

"Hm? For the tea?"

She giggled.

"Yes, for that but more for...everything. I really did need it."

"Seeing you happy, makes me happy Ingrid. Very much so."

Ingrid felt a blush coming on, she could just make out Byleth's hand moving towards hers only to pull back. As he prepared to say something else another voice called out.

The pair turned to see Felix holding up his blade. Ingrid and Byleth pointed to themselves in question. Felix nodded, then shook his head. The pair then pointed to each other, forcing Felix to sigh in frustration before heading for the training hall.

"Felix! Which one!"

"Whoever has the time!"

He called back before vanishing from sight. Ingrid and Byleth looked to one another again, smiles forming on their face before Ingrid laughed. It didn't take Ingrid long to realize Byleth was laughing too.

She fell silent, surprise in her expression as Byleth shook his head. His eyes found hers and took on that same curious look.

"Something wrong?"

"No...nothing at all, Professor. I just...you...you have a nice laugh."

He tilted his head, was he laughing? It didn't take long to realize he was. Ingrid gestured towards the training hall.

"We shouldn't keep Felix waiting."

Byleth nodded.

"We shouldn't."

Ingrid took Byleth's hand and led him to the training hall, enjoying the sensations she felt within.

* * *

"I'm glad you're no longer moping about, Ingrid."

Turning to Felix, she put her hands on her hips.

"Moping?"

"We both know that's what you were doing after the ball."

Ingrid sighed, no point in denying it.

"I suppose I should thank the Professor."

"What?"

Felix thought to himself if that was something he should divulge. Too late now.

"You know I'm no good with feelings. When I saw you in your state, all I could think to do was ask the Professor to get you out of it. He did. Good."

Ingrid thought back to that day she spent with the Professor, all of his honest and heartfelt attempts to get her to smile again for no reason other than he liked her smile.

Felix looked to Ingrid as a warm smile formed on her face, a blush was sure to follow. The man sighed, shaking his head. If he were anyone else, he'd tell Ingrid to get it over with but he didn't want to butt into it.

At least not completely.

"Ingrid. Those stories you read about true knights…"

"She sighed.

"I know you hate them, Felix."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to ask one thing...do any of them find love? Get married?"

She thought about the many books she's read on her own and with Ashe.

"Quite a few, yes. Why?"

The man shook his head.

"No reason. Come on, there's a practice tournament at the hall right about now."

As he left, Ingrid stared after him. What a strange question that was. What does it matter if true knights in stories found love? What did that have to do with her? It didn't take much longer for her to realize why, quickly she took off after Felix.

"Whatever you were thinking when you asked that question! It was wrong!"

"Leave me out of it Ingrid!"

She was now next to him.

"You should've thought of that before asking me that question."

"Believe it or not, I did...look, I was curious and now I'm not. Drop it."

Putting her hands on her hips once more, she prepared to chew him out when she saw him look away from her.

Turning, Ingrid spotted Byleth and Jeralt not too far off.

"What luck."

Felix muttered in relief, taking the opportunity to step into the training hall. Ingrid forgot whatever it was she was going to say to the other man, instead she smiled and waved at Byleth, the Professor waved back.

Ingrid watched him stumble forward before turning and saying something to his father. After that, he walked towards her, rather quickly.

There was something...different about the way he was looking at her. She wasn't sure what it was but she liked it very much.

"Ingrid."

"Professor."

He smiled before looking at the training hall.

"Participating?"

"Felix is, I'm just here for support. Though I might take part in the next one."

He nodded.

"In that case, I'll support you."

"Thank you, Professor."

The pair walked into the training hall, there were quite a few spectators about as the first match was set to begin. Ingrid spotted Felix and gave him a thumbs up. There was a playful smirk on his face as she shook his head.

"Ingrid."

Turning to Byleth she waited.

"I'd like for you to...call me Byleth more. If that's alright, with you."

"...really?"

He smiled and nodded.

"It would make me...very happy, if you did."

Ingrid felt her face heat up before nodding.

"Yes. Of course, Byleth."

There was a flash in his eyes, a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ingrid."

The pair stared at one another for a few moments longer before the fight started and the sounds of clashing weapons drew their attention. Taking Ingrid's hand, Byleth led her to the stands and they sat down.

Taking the initiative, Ingrid held onto Byleth's hand when he made a move to pull away. Feeling her grip tighten, he relaxed and held onto her.

Bringing a hand to her chest, she felt...joyful. The thoughts that invaded her mind during that night at the Goddess Tower attempted to return, but once Byleth's thumb ran over the back of her hand, those thoughts faded away and she was happy.

True knights have fallen in love before, that was true...whether she would join that list one day of course remained to be seen. However, deep down in her heart she already knew she wanted to.


End file.
